Shadow's Secret Past
by ShadowBrook17
Summary: This story is just as it says. Shadow's secret past! So yeah. This is her story of how she lived out there, mastered Kung Fu and learned about her powers! But can she REALLY survive out there on her own? Will she fail? Will she fight off all the dangers? And will she and her new friends survive the trials together? Find out NOW. Theme song: Never Turn Back, by Crush40
1. Leaving home!

**Alright. This story is pretty much what the title says it is! Shadow's Secret Past! So yeah. This will be Shadow's POV all through the story! If it's not. Then I will post that, during that chapter! And also. This is a joint effort between me and an AMAZING writer! Check him out! Moody Shadow is his name. And he will be writing for his character, Kasaru. (Who will be coming into the story soon). And I will be writing for **_**my **_**character, Shadow! So are we good? GOOD! Then let's get on with the story!**

_Chapter one: Leaving home!_

Hello everyone. My name is Shadow. And I'm here to tell you the story of my past. In this story, you will find out how I mastered Kung Fu. How I learned about my power's. How I survived out there _and _how I met one of my best friends and adopted sister, Kasaru! And so, with out further ado! Or a don't. On to the story!

Alright. I think we should do a quick over view of what's happened to me. I have just lost my parent's. And my best friend, Tigress and I have taken to the wood's. Trying to escape from the evil Tanis and his men.

"Come on Shadow! We've got to keep running!" Tigress yelled to me.

We could hear Tanis' men. They were closing in on us. She grabbed my paw and dragged me along after her. We both ran as fast as we could, but it was no use. They were going to catch us, unless we did something. And I knew what that something had to be. I quickly pulled Tigress to a halt.

"Tigress. Go north. I'll go south. I can draw them off your course!" I said. I was panting hard.

Tigress shook her head and said stubbornly, "No way! We stick together! No matter what!"

I shook my head. "You don't understand! We have a better chance, if we split up. I'm not going to watch you get hurt. I can't lose you too!" I said, tear's in my eyes. I knew she didn't want to. "please Tigress! You're my best friend! I can't watch you get hurt!"

She sighed, "Ok..." she said. Tear's began to roll down her face. I could feel them on mine as well.

"I'll never forget you, Shadow!" she said. We pulled each other into a tight hug.

"Neither will I!" I replied quietly.

We pulled apart. And stared at each other sadly.

"Go!" I said, when we heard Tanis' men getting closer.

"Good bye, Shadow!" Tigress said. Then she turned and ran away.

I stood there; Tears streaming down my face; Not knowing what to do. When Tanis' men came through the tree's.

"There you are, ya little brat! It's time to meet your maker!" the lead wolf growled at me.

I growled at them and bared my teeth. I crouched down. Then took off running, as fast as I could. They dropped down to all four's and chased me through the wood's.

I ran as fast and hard. I couldn't keep going much longer. I continued to run, when suddenly I fell into a deep, dark hole. I covered my mouth with my paw, so that I wouldn't scream. When I hit the ground, I quickly backed into the wall. I hoped they wouldn't see where I had gone

"Where'd the brat go?" one of them yelled.

"How should I know?" another one asked.

"Aw, forget her! She's probably dead anyways! Let's just get back. We'll tell Master Tanis that she died!", I heard the leader say.

They all agreed and I heard them run off. I stayed down in that hole, until it was well past dark. Then I crawled out quietly. I looked around, and when I saw that I was all alone, I ran off as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I came to a small cave. I took a look inside. It was empty.

'_Good…' _I thought, happily to myself. Then I carefully and quietly walked inside.

I walked towards the back of the cave. I sat down on the cold floor. I was shivering. I curled up into a tight ball. I was very cold and tired. I soon fell asleep. I dreamed all night long; I dreamed about Tigress; I dreamed about my parent's; and I dreamed about Leon.

I thought he was my friend. I thought we would _always_ be together.

Then my dream's turned to Tanis. He scared me _so_ much.

But for Pete's sake's. I _am_ three after all! Just about _anyone _could scare a three year old!

I tried to sleep peacefully. But all I could do was dream. All night I dreamed about them. And what Tanis had done to them. Nothing I did. Nothing I said to myself. _Nothing_ could make me feel better.

Not after what I have been through...

**Well, as sad and short as that was. It's the first chapter! Hope you all liked it! And trust me. There's more to come soon! So yeah. Be sure to check back soon, for the next chapter! And don't forget to check out, Moody Shadow. And his story, Kasaru's legacy!**


	2. A new life!

**Alright! Let's get rolling with the next chapter! Now just to warn you. These might be short and boring. But there leading up to some AWESOME stuff! So just hang in there. The funs just getting started!**

**Oh! And thank you, ****7Tigress77 for your comment. The name to the sequel is, Beginning's and Endings. I've posted it on here, so I hope you'll check it out!**

_Chapter two: A new life!_

I woke up the next morning, to the sun, shining through the front of the cave. I sat up and heard my stomach growl. I was very hungry. I slowly got up and headed to the front of the cave. I looked around. There was no one in sight!

I slowly walked out into the sunshine. The warmth felt good on my fur. It had been so cold in that cave.

I walked down to a small pond, not to far from the cave. I looked at my reflection. And I saw what I looked like.

My clothes were torn from running through the brush. My arms and legs had scratches and cuts all over them. I looked like I had just come from a fight! Which was kind of true.

I looked towards my home. I could see smoke coming up from it. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran towards the billowing smoke. I ran home.

When I got there. I dropped down to my knees. I couldn't believe what I saw. Most of the house's were burned to the ground. Only a handful still stood.

I felt hot tear's, run down my face. I slowly rose to my feet and went in search of my parent's.

"Mama? Daddy? Are you here?" I called out.

I looked everywhere. I looked high and low. They were nowhere to be found.

'_Their gone... their really gone!' _I thought. Then I started to sob uncontrollably.

I sat there in the middle, of what used to be my home and cried. I just cried until I could cry no more. Then I sat there, for what seemed like forever. But then I heard my stomach growl. I was _still_ very hungry. So I got to my feet and went in search of food.

I walked away from my home and out into the forest. I saw a clearing in the trees, and I walked towards it. When I got there. I saw a cottage, sitting in the clearing. I walked up to it and knocked on the door.

I soon found out who lived there. It was a small family of chicken's!

"Hello? Can I help you?" the mother Hen asked. I was as tall as she was, so that felt weird to me.

"Please. I'm so hungry! And I have nothing to eat! I'm al alone. All I want is something to eat!" I whimpered.

The mother Hen smiled at me and led me inside. The whole family was kind to me. They fed me. And while I was eating, the mother Hen, patched my clothes. Their children would hop on my feet and ride around, when I would walk. I smiled. They were so kind to me.

But I could tell, that they were afraid of me. Even though I was just a kid. I was still a Tiger. And they were still afraid.

Later that day, after the mother Hen finished with my clothes. I thanked them and turned to leave.

"Oh! You don't have to leave, sweet heart!" the father clucked. I smiled at them and shook my head.

I didn't want them to live in fear. Like I had for so long. They nodded, then the mother hen ran inside. She came back out, carrying a heavy blanket.

"Here, sweetie! You will need _something _to keep you warm!" she said.

I smiled. "Thank you, ma'am!"

Then I left without another word. I slowly made my way back to the cave. I was very worried about Tigress. What had happened to her? Where did she go? Was she still, even alive?

I walked into the cave and laid my new blanket down. Then I froze. My eyes widened and my fur stood up on end. Then something happened, that had only happened a few times now. I had one of, what I called, my special dreams.

I looked around. And then I saw, Tigress. She was sitting had a table, playing with a golden domino. She seemed so sad and alone. Then I saw a small Red Panda. He placed another domino next to Tigress'. She looked up and smiled wide.

"*gasp* Shifu!" she cried happily.

He smiled, then said, "Come. Let us go home!"

Then he turned and walked away. Tigress jumped out of her chair and followed after him. I watched them walk down the path together.

Then my dream ended. I smiled to myself.

'_At least Tigress, will find a home!' _I thought, happily to myself.

I looked around the cave. "I guess, this is _my_ new home!" I said, almost sadly.

It was still very cold in the cave. I knew I would have to do something about that. I walked around, picking up different sized rocks. Some flat, some overly large. Then I started to pile them by the front of the cave. I was hopping that it would help block out the wind. And it did to a point.

I grabbed my blanket and curled up in the back of the cave. I soon fell fast asleep.

But unlike last time. I didn't dream. I just slept. My mind; completely blank. But no matter what. I would never forget what Tanis had done to me.

My scar's are to deep to heal...

**Ok, DON'T SAY IT! I know it's sad! I'm **_**SORRY!**_** But that's how the story goes! Ok? **_**I AM SORRY OK? **_**But I PROMISE that it will get better soon! Well, not so 'happy' better. But you'll understand soon! So yeah. Review and be sure to check back soon, for more!**


	3. Starting my new life!

**Ok, here's the next chapter! I know that it's not SO different from Nick. But It's getting there! I promise! But here ARE changes. So yeah. Hope you all like! So just, read, **_**review **_**and enjoy!**

_Chapter three: Starting my new life!_

The next morning, I awoke to the suns rays again. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, sleepily. I looked out cave and yawned. Then I heard my stomach growling again. I knew that I couldn't just go around and beg for food. That didn't seem right! And I was to young to get a job. What was I going to do?

Then I remembered seeing a small town, on the way back the cave. I ran out of the cave and headed towards the town. I soon made my way into the town. It was very busy. People were _everywhere_! And there were so many booth's set up. It was almost like a festival. I had never seen so many people before, in my life!

But then again. I had _never_ been out of the Kin-Do Valley before. So that would make sense!

I walked around the small town. Looking at all the shops! I saw a lot of kid's about my age, running around playing. There were two Geese, three Goat's, two Sheep, One Pig, who was quite large for his age! And even a young Lion cub! But there were no Tiger's in sight.

They stopped and stared at me, curiously. I cocked my head to the side and stared back at them. Then they all started laughing at me. Well, all but the young Lion cub. He just stared at me, with a curious look. Like he had never seen a Tiger before!

"What are _you_ supposed to be? A kitty cat going to prison?" the Pig asked.

I felt tear's prick my eyes. They were mocking me. I had hoped, that by starting a new life, that I would leave the jokes and teasing behind me. Then I remembered the first time I had been teased. I have always been different. From my color, to my powers.

Back in my village, I was the only White Tiger. Other then my parent's, of course.

But there was one Tiger I knew, I could always count on. I could always count on Tigress. She was always there to help me. But unfortunately, she wasn't this time. I was all on my own, this time.

"What? You're not gonna answer us? You afraid of us, little kitty cat?" the Pig's asked.

I growled. They were calling me a cowered. They were mocking me. They were teasing me. They were making _fun _of me! And they did not want to do that.

My claw's flashed out of my paw's. I just stood there; growling; my claw's fully extended; my eyes wide in anger; my fur stood up on end; and my muscles were tensed. I was _angry_ now.

The other children backed away from me. I saw how scared they were. I could see it in there eyes.

At first. I was proud. I was proud, that I had taught them a lesson. But then. I was ashamed of myself for scaring them. I was ashamed that I had put fear into them, just because I was mad.

I retracted my claws and stared down at the ground, sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. And I won't bother you anymore..." I said quietly.

The children looked at each other in surprise.

Then I turned and walked away from them. All I had wanted to do, was to play with them.

I rounded a corner and leaned against the wall. I could still feel tears pricking my eyes. Then I poked my head around the wall, to look back at them. I could see them talking to each other. The Pig looked _furious_. While the young, Lion cub looks scared of him. I thought about how I scared them. He was the only one who wasn't scare of me. And at the moment, was the only one who _wasn't _furious!

Then they took off running in my direction. I gasped and pulled back into the shadow's. My name isn't, Shadow, just for nothing! I was named, not only for my color. But for my talent's as well! I can hide in shadow's like nothing. I can disappear and you wouldn't have a _chance _of finding me!

I watched, as they looked around in the dark for me. They were so mad. I was afraid that they would hurt me, because I scared them. To me, they seemed like bullies!

Pretty soon, they gave up and left. I crawled out of the shadow's and walked quickly, the other way.

I walked around the small town, not knowing what to do. Then I heard someone yelling.

"Ribbon's! Get your ribbon's! Right here! Right now! Great deal's! And great sales!"

I walked towards the voice. I found out that it was a Lion. He stood behind a colorful stand, and was trying to get people to buy his ribbon's. I watched him, curiously. Then he saw me standing there, watching him.

He called me over, "Hey kid!"

I lifted a shaky paw to my chest and poked myself. The mouthed, 'Me'

He rolled his eyes and said, quite annoyed, "Yeah _you_! Come here!"

I slowly and nervously, walked over to him. I thought that I was in big trouble. But boy was I wrong!

He leaned over his stand and asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

I stared at him, confused. Wondering what in the world he meant.

"If you go out there and demonstrate how to use the ribbon's. I'll give you one for free! Deal?" he asked.

I cocked my head in confusion. "What do you mean, 'demonstrate'? Aren't they just ribbon's?" I asked.

The Lion rolled his eyes. "_No_ there not! Look here." he said, holding up one of the ribbon's.

The ribbon was tied to a short stick. I stared at it in wonder.

"These ribbons, are for ribbon dancing, see? Now go out there and dance!" he said, handing me the ribbon.

I took the ribbon from him and walked out into the middle of the square.

I began to think, _'What am I _doing_? I've never done ribbon dancing before! I've never danced period!'_

But there was no getting out of it now. I was going to have to do this. I held the stick in my paw. I took a deep breath. And then I did what came naturally to me.

I spun the ribbon around in the air. And then swirled it around my body. I would walk, then run. I would bend over, then jump. All while keeping the ribbon up in the air, or wrapped around my body.

I danced and I danced. People began to gather around me. They watched. They smiled. And they clapped.

For the first time in so long. I was happy. I felt like I belonged. I felt that they excepted me! The people began to talk with the Lion about buying his ribbon's. He sold so many that day. Then it came closing time.

"You! Your amazing!" the Lion said to me. I blushed at his praise. "where did you learn to dance like that?" He asked me.

I shrugged and replied, "I don't know! I've never done ribbon dancing before. I've never danced at _all_!" I explained. The Lion smiled at me, kindly.

"Well kid... you are a _natural! _Where do you live? I'd like to talk with your parent's, about you dancing here for me!" the Lion said, smiling.

I hung my head sadly, at the thought of my parents.

He cocked his head and asked, "What's wrong, kid?"

I sniffed and replied sadly, "I don't have any parent's..."  
"Well, do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"I'm living in a small cave!" I told him.

He frowned. "Well, if you want. You could come and live with my wife and I! We have a son about your age!" He said. I shook my head.

"I couldn't do that! I don't want to oppose!" I said, handing him the ribbon.

He smiled at me. "Well... the offer still stand's, if you ever need a place to stay. And that ribbon is your's! You held up your end of the deal. Now I'm holding up mine! And I would be _honored_ if you would come back and dance for me!" he said.

I smiled and bowed. "I would be happy too!"

He bowed in return and said, "My name is, Shawn! What is your's?"  
"My name is, Shadow! It's nice to meet you, mister Shawn!"  
"Please! Call me Shawn!"

We smiled at each other. Then we both started to laugh. After a moment, he asked, "How old are you, Shadow?"

"I'm three!" I replied.

The look on his face, told me he was surprised. "I'm quite amazed, Shadow. You have such talent. For someone of such a young age!"

I smiled and blushed again, at his praise. We talked for a few more minutes, then we said our goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shadow!" Shawn called, as I walked away.

"Goodbye, Shawn! See you tomorrow!" I called back to him.

I smiled and ran happily, back to my cave. When I got there. I found that someone had left a basket of food. I looked around. Thinking there was somebody in here. But there was no one here. But there _was _a note, and it said. _'Please enjoy this. A gift from me, to you! ~A Friend'_

I looked around the cave. There was still no one here.

I sat down, pulled a loft of bread out of the basket and began to eat.

But I couldn't shake the feeling, that I was being watched...

**Ok, as lame and boring as that was. There's the next chapter! I do promise that things WILL heat up soon! Just bare with me on this! So yeah. Please review and check back for the next chapter, soon!**


	4. A New Friend!

**Alright, like I said on Beginning's and Endings. I am SO sorry about taking so long! My BFFL was over and we just played for, four days straight! So yeah. Oh well. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!**

_Chapter Four: A New Friend!_

The next morning, I woke up, quickly ate some of the food that was left over from the night before, then I grabbed my new ribbon and ran out of the cave.

I headed towards town. And pretty soon, I made it there.

I was very fast. So I could get to place's quickly. I walked through town. I saw those kid's that had laughed at me. Well, all but the Lion cub. But then again. He hadn't laughed! But either way, he wasn't there. I frowned.

'_Why do I have to be different from everyone else?' _I thought sadly, as I continued on, to Shawn's stand.

Pretty soon, he and his stand came into view. He was setting boxes of ribbons down, and was beginning to set them out. Then he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Shadow! Glad to see you made it back." he called cheerfully.

I smiled at him. He had the kindest smile. And with all I've been through. I could do with something to make me happy! I walked over to him and bowed politely.

"I'm ready to get to work, Shawn!" I said, holding out my ribbon.

He laughed and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're ready. But there's someone that I want you to meet! Well, two someone's actually; my wife and my son!" he said, smiling proudly.

I looked up and saw two lions walk out of a near by house. The taller one, I assumed was Shawn's wife. And the shorter one, his son. Then I looked to the cub. I stopped short. I gasped. He was the lion cub from yesterday. He looked up at me and must have thought the same thing.

"You!" he cried out in alarm.

"You!" I growled angrily.

Shawn looked down at us funny and asked, "Do you kid's know each other already?"  
"Sorta..." I replied quietly, not taking my eyes from the cub.

He had laughed at me! Well. Sorta. But either way. It meant, for the moment, he was on my bad list.

Then he stepped forward and said, "Look. I'm _really_ sorry about yesterday. I really didn't want to laugh at you. But I was afraid that my friend's would be mad at me. It's taken me so long to get them, to let me hang with them! I guess, that I didn't want to lose that. I don't have any other friends. Because I'm different."

I sighed. I understood how bad he must have wanted to have friends. I had wanted the same thing. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok! I forgive you. But only if you'll let me tell you something!" I told him.

He smiled and asked, "You will? What is it?"

I smiled. "If those are _really _yourfriends. Then they won't care if you laugh or not. Real friend's don't judge you, just because you don't do what everyone else does!" I explained to him.

He thought for a moment. Then he nodded his head. I smiled at him.

"My name's Shadow. It's nice to meet you!" I said, sticking out my paw. He grasped it and shook it.

He flashed a smile at me. "My name's Kato. It's nice to meet you too!" he said.

Shawn smiled as well. "And _this, _is my wife, Lily!" Shawn said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She smiled down at me. "Shawn told us what a _wonderful _dancer you are!" she said.

I blushed slightly. I wasn't used to all this praise.

"Thank you, ma'am!" I managed to say.

"Perhaps you could give us a demonstration!" she said cheerfully.

I wasn't to sure about that. But I agreed. I unwound my ribbon and whipped it around in the air. It swirled and twirled. A few minute's later, I finished my dance. They clapped, happily. I took a bow. And out of the corner of my eye. I saw Kato staring at me. I felt my cheek's turn hot. I ducked my head down, not wanting him to see me blushing.

"You are just amazing, Shadow!" Lily said sweetly.

I smiled up at her. Then we began to talk. Then it came to the subject, of how I became an orphan.

I knew how much it would hurt. But they _did_ need to know what had happened to me. So I told them my story; I told them how I lost my parents to that awful Lion; how I had to say good bye to one of my only friends in the world.; how I had lost it all. They were very sorry for me.

"You do know, that your welcome to stay with us, at _any_ time!" Lily said, after I had finished my story.

I shook my head and said, "I could never do that! You don't need another kid to look after!"  
"Well. The offer still stands, if you ever need it!" Shawn said.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, for your kindness!" I said, bowing.

Pretty soon, people were coming into town to shop and look around. Lily went back inside the house. But Kato stayed behind. He sat by his dad, on one of the crates, helping him. But as I danced, I could see him watching me.

I would danced around, drawing people towards Shawn's shop. It seemed that I got praise for my dancing, every five minutes. Pretty soon, Kato left to go play with his 'friends'. I smiled and continued to dance around. About an hour later, Shawn said that it was time for lunch.

He gave me some money and told me to go get myself something to eat.

"Shawn! I can't take this! I haven't earned it!" I protested.

"So? I want you to go and enjoy yourself. End of story!" Shawn said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He smiled, and walked back to his stand. Then I turned, walked away and went in search of some place nice to eat.

On the way to find someplace, I passed the kids who had laughed at me. I saw Kato was with them.

He saw me and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and started to walk away. But the kids had seen me. They ran over and surrounded me. They wouldn't let me pass by them.

"Whaddya got there, kitty cat?" the pig, who had teased me yesterday, asked.

I growled under my breath. I knew this wasn't going to turn out pretty.

"Come on, dude! Let's leave her alone and just hang out somewhere else!" Kato said.

I smiled. I knew he was trying to keep me outta trouble. Even if he was going to get _himself_ into trouble.

"No way! She's got some money! And I think I feel hungry all of a sudden!" the Pig said, an evil grin on his face.

I growled louder. "I just want to pass!" I said, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Ha! I don't think so. If you wanna pass. You gotta pay!" one of the Goat's said.

I looked around at all of them. There was no way out of this mess. Not without a fight.

Then Kato walked up and spoke to the Pig, "Leave her alone, Mikey! She just want's to pass!"

I couldn't believe it. Kato was defending me. Even if these were his 'friend's'.

"What do _you_ care if we take her money or not? I thought you wanted to hang with the cool kids!" Mikey said.

Kato just growled and bared his teeth at the Pig. "A good friend told me, that _real_ friend's don't judge. I don't think you guys are cool. You're just bullies!" Kato growled, pushing past all of them and leading me away from the group..

"Would you care for some company, Shadow?" Kato asked sweetly, as he walked me away from them.

When he said that. He said it loudly, to make sure they heard what he said. They scowled at us, as we walked away from them.

"You're through, Kato! You'll never have any friend's in this town _again_!" Mikey yelled.

Kato looked back and said, "That's where you're wrong, Mikey. I have a friend. The greatest friend of all. I have Shadow!"

Then we turned and walked away. When we rounded the corner, I looked at Kato and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kato said quietly.

I looked at him, shocked and exclaimed. "What for? You just got me out of a _lot _of trouble! I should be thanking you! Not forgiving you!"

He smiled wide. "Alright. So, are you hungry? Because I know a _great_ place to eat!" Kato said.

I smiled. "Yeah! I could do with some food!"

He grinned at me. Then he held out his arm. I stuck mine through his and we walked through town.

Kato lead me towards a small shack, that was being run by a chicken. It was a seafood place. We ordered our food and sat down. I looked up at Kato and smiled.

I knew that we were going to be good friends...

**OK, there's the next part! Hope you all liked it! And it would seem that Shadow has found herself a friend! But is this her **_**only **_**friend? Find out soon! And please, don't forget to **_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Bullies

**Alright. I FINALLY got time to do the next chapter! Sorry about the wait and I hope you all like it!**

_Chapter five: Bullies_

As the weeks turned to month's. Kato and I became very close friend's. We were always there for each other. And always were looking out for each other as well!

But unfortunately, a few times, Mikey and his gang would catch us off guard. They didn't like us at _all_. And they liked, very much, to pick on us.

Today; they beat me up pretty good.

I was on my lunch brake and was walking to a nearby shop to look around, when they jumped me.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the little kitty cat! What are you doing, so far from your boss?" Mikey asked.

I growled and bared my teeth at him. Then I tried to walk past him. But two of the Goats, stood in front of me and wouldn't let me through.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere! Get her, boys!" Mikey said.

I gasped, as the two Sheep and the last Goat walked up and grabbed me. They held my arms tightly. I tried to fight them, but they had a good grip on me.

"Heh, heh. This'll be fun!" Mikey said, a evil grin on his face. Then he turned and walked further into the alleyway. His gang, dragged me along with them.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!" I screamed, as they dragged me further in.

"Tommy! Deal with her!" Mikey yelled.

One of the Goats, that had stopped me, stepped forward. The other goat walked over and punched me in the stomach. I groaned and doubled over. That had hurt. Then he grabbed my chin and forced my head up. He held my head still, while the other Goat gagged me.

I tried to kick them, but the two Geese, bent down and held my legs still. Then one of the Goats, tied my arms to my sides, and then tied my ankles together. I growled as best I could, through the gag. But they had tied it, tight. I felt anger building up inside me. I hated being picked on.

Then Mikey walked over and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over and he hit me on the back of my head. Then he grabbed my by the scruff of my neck and threw me to the ground. I hit the ground hard, and slid a few feet. And in doing so, I got a good cut on my face. Pretty soon, they were _all_ beating me up. And quite badly.

Just when I thought they were going to knock me out, I heard an angry roar. They all looked at each other, then took off down the alleyway, into the dark.

I closed my eyes, and tried to breath through my nose. This gag was making me feel nauseous.

Then I felt someone starting to untie the ropes around my ankles. I slowly opened my eyes, when I felt the gag loosen. I coughed a few times, after it was taken out, then panted. I looked up, when the person who had taken it off, knelt down in front of me. I smiled. It was Kato!

Then I felt the ropes around my arms come off. Kato helped me sit up and I saw Shawn curling the ropes up.

"Are you alright, Shadow?" Shawn asked, kneeling down next to Kato.

I managed a grimace and said, "I think so. I hurt and I kinda feel sick. But I think over all, I'm ok!"

Shawn stared at me, I could see worry in his eyes. "Maybe we should take you back to the house!"  
"No, Shawn. I'm fine!"  
"Are you sure?"

I smiled and nodded slowly. "I am!"  
"Well. I think that for today; you should rest. You can skip work today! Kato. Will you please make sure that Shadow makes it home safely?" Shawn asked.

Kato smiled at me and said, "Sure daddy! I'd be happy to!"

Kato got to his feet, then grasped my paws and hauled me to my feet as well. We all walked out into the sunshine, and went our separate ways. Kato let me lean my weight on him, as we walked. I felt a little dizzy, but better, now that I was away from Mikey and his gang.

As the months had past. Shawn had convinced me, to let him pay me for my dancing. So I had used the money to buy some pretty thing's for my cave home. Since I _never_ had to buy food for myself! Because for whatever reason. Someone was still bringing me food to eat, even after all this time.

I would always look for someone to thank. But whoever is was, would always gone when I got back.

So I just spent my money on buying thing's to make my cave, more like home.

"Wow! You've got a nice place here, Shadow! Even if it is a cave." Kato said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks! It's taken me a while to get it like this!"  
"Well, I like it. It's almost like home!" Kato said, looking around.

I walked over and sat down on my pallet. At the moment. I'm trying to save up my money to buy a nice bed. I sat there, and watched Kato. He looked around at my things.

Then he stopped and asked, "So why'd Mikey pick on you this time?"

I shrugged and replied, "I guess they were having a bad day. Maybe they didn't like me staring at their ugly faces!"

I then started laughing. Kato laughed as well. We could always make each other laugh and smile when we were down.

Kato sighed and said sadly, "I wish I could have gotten to my dad sooner. Maybe I could have stopped them from hurting you so bad!"

I smiled at him. Then I motioned for him to sit by me. He slowly walked over and took a seat on the pallet, next to me. I smiled kindly at him.

"I hope you know, that I don't blame you for anything at all. You're always there to help me. You're a great friend. And I am so glad that I have gotten to know you!" I said, placing a paw on his shoulder.

He smiled at me and said, "Thanks Shadow!"

We talked for a while longer. Until it started to turn to dusk and Kato had to head for home. He rose to his feet and walked towards the front of the cave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shadow!" he called as he left.

"Bye Kato! See you later!" I called.

I watched him disappear. Then I was all alone, again. I soon fell fast asleep. Then a little while later, my eyes flew open to the sound of someone outside.

I slowly sat up and looked around. Then I saw someone creeping through the shadow's. I watched as they walked into my cave. I hunched down, not wanting them to see me. They seemed to be carrying something. But I couldn't tell what! They looked around, then set down what they had been carrying. It was a basket. I cocked my head, curiously. Then they suddenly looked up and saw me. They turned, dropping down on all fours and ran away as fast as they could.

"Hey you! Wait, come back!" I yelled after them.

Then I jumped up and took off after the stranger. But who ever it was. They were fast! I tried to keep up. But they were to fast for me. The forest was thick and I was still just a cub!

Pretty soon, I was clutching my stomach in pain. I was beginning to cramp up, from all that running. I sat on my knees, Trying to catch my breath. I was panting heavily. Soon, I was able to breath normally again.

I looked up, thinking that the stranger was long gone. But I was wrong.

I saw them, standing up on a hill. Looking down at me. I couldn't tell what kind of animal it was. For it was wearing a dark cloak and hood. But I could see it's smile.

But I was surprised when I saw it. It wasn't an evil smile, as I would have thought it would be. No; it was a kind smile. It surprised me greatly. But it was a welcome surprise.

I slowly stood up and looked at them. The figure continued to smile at me. Then they reached into a bag, that hung at their side and took something out of it.

Then they dropped it to the ground. After they did that, they them self, dropped down and ran off into the dark night.

I slowly walked up the hill and picked it up. It was a note. I cocked my head and read it.

_"I see your curiosity, has got the better of you. Be mindful of that in the future. It could get you into trouble. Now, I'm sure you're wondering who I am and why I've been helping you. For now, all you need to know; is that I am your friend. Now, I will be seeing you before to long. Do try to stay out of trouble, Shadow. ~A Friend"_

I looked up towards where they had disappeared into the forest. They knew my name!

'_How do they know my name?' _I thought, curiously.

Then I slowly walked back to my cave. I walked inside and looked at the basket. I walked over, sat down and pulled out a loft of bread. I quickly ate. Then I got up, walked over to my pallet and laid down. Trying to go back to sleep. I soon fell back into a deep sleep. But all night long, I wondered:

Who was that and how do they know my name?

**Well, well, well! Looks like we have some mystery added to this story! And it would seem that Shadow has made some enemies as well! Will she able to solve this mystery **_**and **_**stay alive? Be sure to check back soon! And please do not forget. **_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Meeting, Kasaru!

**Ok! Next chapter! And like I said at the beginning of the story. I'm doing this story with someone else! The**_** TOTALLY, AMAZINGLY, ROCKEN, SUPER, AWESOME**_**, Moody Shadow! So yeah. Some things that happen to, Shadow. You might not know about, unless you read his story, Kasaru's Legacy! It's an awesome story, as is his writing! So yeah. Be sure to keep up with his stories, as well as mine! And now, I'm gonna hush and let you all get to reading!**

_Chapter six: Meeting, Kasaru!_

The months slowly turned to years. And I soon was five! One morning, I woke up, feeling quite happy. I stretched out and curled up my tongue, as I yawned big. It was another beautiful morning.

Then I looked out of the front of the cave. I stopped suddenly. For standing there, was what looked like an adult Lioness!

I could tell that it hadn't seen me. So I crept up on it. I quietly stalked it. Then when I got close enough. I pounced on it. Knocking it to the ground.

It backed away from me fearfully. I growled my best growl. Which wasn't very good, since I was still just a cub! The Lioness stared at me in fear. I jumped on top of her and held one of my paws to her throat. Incase she tried to fight me or hurt me.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. I was afraid that she worked for that awful Lion, Tanis!

"I-I 'm lost. I n-need help. P-please, don't hurt me, I'm just a kid!" she stuttered, in between quiet sobs.

I thought for a moment. Her voice _was _kind of high, for an adult. Maybe she really _was _a kid. And a scared one at that!

I quickly got off of her and looked away. I was feeling quite guilty about how I had behaved.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that! I thought you were going to hurt me." I said quietly.

The Lioness sat up and rubbed her arm, awkwardly. She slowly forced a smile and said, "That's alright!"

I smiled. Maybe she would be my friend! We stared at each other for a moment. Then we both broke out into giggles. When we settled down, we introduced ourselves.

"My name is Shadow! It's nice to meet you!" I said sweetly.

The Lioness eyed the ground and said quietly, "My name is Kasaru! I-it's nice to meet you too!"

I smiled at her. I could already tell that I liked her.

"Are you hungry, Kasaru? Because I have _ton's _of food!" I said, motioning towards the cave.

I heard her stomach growl. I smirked. Then she said, "Yes! Yes I am. I've been traveling for a while now, without any food. I could really go for something to eat!" she said.

I smiled. Then I led her into my cave. I pulled out a loft of bread and handed it to her. She grabbed it and quickly scarfed it down.

After she finished her meal, she asked, "So why are you out here, Shadow? Where are your parents?"

I frowned. One lone tear slipped down my face.

"I don't have any parents..." I said quietly.

She stared at me sadly. "I'm sorry! I don't have any parent either. Not any more, really. I ran away from my home! Because of my brother." she said quietly.

I looked over at her. I could see tears slipping down her face. I walked over and gave her a hug. She held me and cried softly. I could tell that she ran away for a good reason. But I didn't want to push her away, by asking. And I think that she thought the same thing about me.

After a few minutes, she quieted down. She mumbled a quick thanks. I smiled kindly at her. Then I got the nerve to ask her something.

"Kasaru. I know we just met and all. But, you and I seem to have _so_ much in common! Would you like to stay here with me?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "I think I'd like that! At least for a little while! That is, if you don't mind!"

I shook my head. "Not at all! It'll be nice having a girl to hang with!" I said with a smile.

She smiled as well. Then I remembered something. My paws flew to my head and my eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late for work! Aw man. Shawn's gonna be _furious_!" I cried, as I ran over and grabbed my ribbon off the floor.

Then I ran out of the cave. I stopped and turned back to see, Kasaru staring at me confused.

"But.. you're just a kid! How do you have a job?" Kasaru asked.

I smiled at her and said, "I've got good friend's! Come on. I'll show you, what I do!"

She nodded reluctantly and ran after me. We ran quickly. Kasaru kept up with me well. I guess that was since she was an adult. Or at least, she had an adult's body! We soon made our way into town. She seemed to be a little nervous. Almost like she didn't want to be here.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded her head after a moment. I smiled at her. Trying to make her feel better. She forced a smiled back. Then we walked through town, towards Shawn's shop.

"So, Shadow! What kind of work do you do? I mean. There isn't much for a kid to do around here!" Kasaru said.

I grinned at this comment and explained. "Well, I've got the best job, _ever_! I'm a ribbon dancer!"

She looked at me funny. Like she didn't know what that was. I laughed out loud.

"Don't worry! I didn't know what it was at first, either! Trust me. You'll like it!" I said.

She nodded her head and we continued on. But before we could make it to Shawn's shop. We ran into trouble. _Big _trouble!

"HEY! Fuzz ball! Where do ya think _you're_ going?"

I stopped and looked up. I saw Mikey and his friends, standing just a little bit away from us. I started to growl under my breath. I'll admit it. I have anger issues sometimes. Like when I'm being teased. Or if someone is messing with my friend's!

Kasaru tried to hide behind me. "Who are they?" Kasaru whisper, pointing towards the kids.

"The town's _worst_ bullies!" I replied.

Then Mikey and his gang started to walk towards us.

"Come on! We'll be fine once we get to Shawn's shop!" I said. Then I turned to walk away.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away so easily, Shadow! We still haven't had any fun with you, this week!" Mikey yelled.

I stopped and turned to glare at him. He _meant _that he hadn't beaten me up yet. I growled. He was so mean and cruel to me. He just smiled at me, then he pulled something out of a small bad and threw something at Kasaru.

"NO!" I yelled, as I pushed her to the side.

Then whatever Mikey had thrown, hit my right leg.

"Ow!" I cried in pain, as I fell to the ground.

I looked down a my leg. My eyes widened in shock. There was a dart in it.

Mikey just started laughing. "Now how do you like me, Shadow?" he asked, in a mocking tone of voice.

I started to get up, so that I could teach him a lesson. But my head started to spin and I fell back down to the ground.

"What... did you... do to me?" I asked in a shaking voice.

He laughed even harder at that and said, "Sleeping dart! Just got 'em. And I figured that you'd be the best person to test 'em on!"

Kasaru look at me. I could see worry in her eye's! I couldn't believe Mikey would stoop this low. No wait. I could believe it! But either way. I knew I didn't have much time to think.

"Kasaru. Go find Shawn!" I said. Even though I knew she didn't know what he looked like.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" Kasaru said.

Mikey just laughed. "Kasaru, huh? Well you might should listen to, Shadow!" Mikey teased her.

She growled, bared her teeth and stood her ground. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that to, Shadow!" Kasaru growled.

I watched as she walked towards them, her claws extended and her fangs bared.

Then my world spun and everything faded to black...

**Man. Mikey is SO mean! Of course, he IS a bully! So yeah. Well, now we've met, Kasaru! And if you wanna know what she does to Mikey and his gang. Be sure to check out, Moody Shadow and his story, Kasaru's Legacy! But yeah. Please, **_**REVIEW! **_**And be sure to check back soon for more!**


	7. The truth comes out

**Alright! Now it's time for the next chapter to this story! I sure hope you all like it!**

_Chapter seven: The truth comes out_

After I blacked out. Everything was a blur. I remember once, someone shaking me and calling my name. But I just couldn't force my eyes open. I don't remember anything else after that.

Finally, the effects of the dart started to wear off and I slowly forced my eyes open. I closed them again, when I saw the bright sunshine.

"Oww, wh-where am I? What happened?" I asked quietly.

Then I felt someone grab me and sit me straight up. I began to tense in fear, until I heard the person yell, "You're okay!"

I smiled, when I realized that it was Kato. He hug me and then pulled away and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're ok! I was worried about you!" he said.

I smiled at him. Then asked, "What happened?"

He pointed over to Kasaru, who was talking with Shawn. "Your friend! She had you and she ran into me. I was a little worried, that she had hurt you! But she told me happened and that she was looking for dad!"

I nodded slowly, then watched as Shawn smiled and stood up. Kasaru stood up as well and Shawn turned towards the house. Kato got up and grabbed my paws and pulled me to my feet. Then he hurried after his dad.

Shawn turned back to Kasaru and asked, "And what is your name, ma'am?"

Kasaru stopped and quietly stuttered, "I-I'm Kasaru."

Shawn stopped suddenly, causing Kato to run into his back. Kato backed up and shook his head.

"Dad, what's wrong?" he asked.

Shawn just stared straight ahead. Not moving a muscle and then he asked "Wh-what was it?"

I looked over at Kasaru and saw how confused she looked. She slowly repeated, "K-Kasaru."

Shawn suddenly spun around and stared at her in shock. Then he quietly muttered. "No, no it can't be…"

Kato looked up at his dad, confused. "What's wrong, dad?"

Shawn looked away from Kasaru and shook his head. Then he tried to composed himself and led us all inside the house. He watched Kasaru with curiosity.

I watched as Kasaru sat down. She stared at the floor, awkwardly. I sat down next to her, and Kato next to me. We were facing Shawn. All of us wondering what was bothering him.

I watched as Shawn began to pace back and forth. He seemed very upset about something

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kato asked again, staring up at him. Shawn stopped his pacing and looked over at Kasaru again.

Then he turned to face me.

"Shadow. I'm sorry. But there is something that I have to ask her something, that will hurt you to hear!" he said.

I cocked my head. Then I nodded, as I realized what he was talking about. Then he turned back to Kasaru.

"Kasaru. Do you have a brother... named, Tanis?" Shawn asked.

I cringed at the sound of _his_ name. I closed my eyes. I felt tear's beginning to well up in my eyes. Just thinking about what he did to me, hurt. Then I felt a paw on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and turned to see Kato. He smiled kindly at me. I returned his smile. Then I looked back to Kasaru. She was trembling. And she had tear's in her eyes as well.

"Ye-yes... he's my brother..." she said, through soft sobs.

I gasped and looked at her in shock. "Tanis... really is your... brother?" I asked fearfully.

I felt myself shaking. I felt fear, creeping up inside me. Kasaru looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Yes. How do you know him?" Kasaru asked.

I closed my eyes and hung my head. I felt the tear's start to roll down my face. "He killed my parents. Destroyed my home. He took away _everything_ from me!" I said, through quiet sobs.

My tear's came faster. Kasaru looked like she couldn't believe it. That her brother would do something like that.

"I-I never thought he would do something so awful! But. I _do_ understand how you feel. It _was_ because of him, that I left my home! He was going to... _use_ me for something!" Kasaru said.

As much as I wanted to believe her. She was _still_ related to him. She would have to _earn _my trust! Kasaru looked up at Shawn.

"Well. How do you know him? How do you know _me_?" she asked.

He sighed. I could see pain in his eyes.

"Tanis is my cousin. But he was also my best friend!" Shawn said.

I heard the pain in his voice. I rose to my feet and walked over to him.

"Please, Shawn. Tell me. I need to know as much as I can about him!" I said.

As much a I didn't want to hear, about the man who killed my family. I needed to know everything I could about him. If I was to escape him!

Shawn nodded his head and said. "Alright. But you might want to sit down!"

I nodded and did as he said. He shook his head and began to pace again. I could see he was trying to find trying to find the right word's. He sighed. Then he told us his story.

"Tanis was my very best friend. We did just about everything together! But Tanis wasn't the best example for me. He taught me that stealing was fun! And we ended up going to jail for a week because we robbed three stores! After we got out. I stopped stealing. Sitting in jail had taught me something; I did _not_ want to be there. But Tanis didn't see it that way. He tried to get me to help him with some, overly crazy plan! But I refused. Tanis was so mad once, that he almost killed me. He was just furious. But luckily, I was able to escape and I came here. And it's where I met, Lily. It was love at first sight! For both of us. I thought that I could leave my past behind me. But. When you came into town, Shadow. And told us your story. It brought back all my memories. Good and bad! But I knew, deep down inside, that I could never truly escape my past. But... I never thought I'd see, little Kasaru again!" he said, looking over at her.

She looked at him, very confused. Then she turned away and stared at the floor. I stared at her. I couldn't believe she was related to _him_. Or Shawn for that matter!

"You seemed to have learned more about your power's, Kasaru! I almost didn't recognize you!" Shawn said.

Kasaru looked up at him funny. "Power's? What power's?" she asked quickly.

Shawn stared at her. Then he slowly nodded his head and said, "So you don't know, do you? Well... perhaps that should be another story, for another day!" Shawn said, standing up from the chair.

Then he turned to me. I looked away from him. I still wasn't sure if I should trust him. I mean. I had known him for two years and he never told me this.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, Shadow. I don't want you to hurt yourself by dancing, while your still sleepy!" Shawn said, laughing to himself.

I nodded my head. He was right. I was still drowsy. Kato walked over and reached stuck his paw out. I just turned my head and got to my feet on my own. I wasn't sure _what _to think about this. Kato frowned a little.

We both muttered a quick, good bye. Then quickly left. As soon as I got out of range of their house, I dropped down and took off running as fast as I could towards my cave. I felt tears streaming down my face.

I ran into the cave and curled up in the back of the cave, sniffling and crying.

I still wondered if I could really trust Kasaru. Or even Shawn and Kato. They really did seem like they were my friends. And they had been so good to me, for these two years! Did I really need to fear them?

Only time could tell...

**Well, what have we here? Seems that Shadow's new friends are related to Tanis! But what will Shadow do about this? Will she trust her friends? Or is she **_**truly **_**on her own? Be sure to check back soon for more and please don't forget to **_**REVIEW!**_** Come on, people! I LIVE off of those! So yeah. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. More then Friends?

**Alright. I'm REALLY bored and I thought I'd get the next chapter up! So yeah. Hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter eight: More then Friends?_

I sat huddled, in a corner of the cave and cried. I couldn't stand it any more. Everything had been perfect. Then I find out that Shawn is related to the horrible man who caused my pain and suffering!

Then I heard Kasaru come in. I turned my head just enough to see where she was. She was sitting on the opposite side of the cave. It looked like she was crying as well.

I suddenly felt very bad for her. Not only had she lost her parents. But her brother had betrayed her. Forcing her to flee from her home.

I crawled over to her and placed a paw on her shoulder. She turned to look at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry that Tanis did this to you, Shadow! I-I just. There was nothing else I could do, but run! I couldn't do anything to stop him. Can you ever forgive me?" Kasaru asked, through quiet sobs.

I smiled at her and said, "I know that, Kasaru! And I also know that I can trust you! I should have _never _doubted that you were my friend! Or Shawn and Kato for that matter. I was... I was just upset to know that my friends are related, to the man who killed my parents. It should be _me _asking for, forgiveness. Not you!" I said. And I meant every word of it.

Kasaru smiled at me and asked, "Friends?"

I nodded my head. "Friends!" I replied.

Then I reached out and hugged her. She returned my hug. Then, after a moment, we pulled away from each other. I looked at her. She seemed happy. But there was something about the look on her face, that told me she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at the ground and chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm just thinking about what Shawn said. About me having powers! What powers do I really have?"

I stared at my friend. I didn't have a good answer for her. "I don't know. But maybe we can find out together!" I said.

She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Shadow"

I smiled and asked, "What are friends for?"

Then we both started laughing and smiling.

Then I remembered another friend, that I owed an apology too. Kato! I had pushed him away. Just because I was mad. I needed to make sure he wasn't upset with me. And that he knew, that I wasn't mad at him.

I quickly got to my feet. Kasaru looked up at me, confused.

"I need to go talk to Kato. I'll be back soon!" I said.

Kasaru nodded her head. "Alright! I'll be here. No were else for me to go!" she said. Almost sadly.

I gave her a reassuring smile. Then I bounded out of the cave. Heading towards town, again.

I stopped running after a little bit and decided to walk. It would give me some time to think of what I would say. For starters. 'I'm sorry' But what would come after that?

Then I stopped, suddenly. My heart started pounding in my chest. Something wasn't right. Then a voice in my head told me, 'Run!'

I dropped down to all fours and took off towards town. I wasn't sure what was going on. But I knew it wasn't good.

When I got into town, I looked around all the different places that I knew Kato liked to hang out at. He wasn't at any of them, which worried me very much. He was _always_ at one of them, about this time.

I tried to calm down and think. Then I dashed off towards Shawn's house.

'_Maybe he's just at home!' _I thought, hopefully. Though I was worried, that I was wrong.

I skidded to a halt, at their door step, and knocked on the door. I quickly brushed my pants, free of dust. Trying to appear as calm as possible. A few moments later, Lily came to the door.

"Oh hello, Shadow! I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?" Lily asked, in her kind and caring voice, that I had grown to love.

"No, I don't think so. I was just wondering where Kato was! I was hoping to talk with him." I explained.

Lily nodded her head. As if she was thinking. "Did you check his little, hide aways?" she asked. She always called his special places 'Hide aways'.

I nodded my head. "Yes, ma'am. I already have!" I said.

If she thought he was there and he wasn't... I didn't want to think of what could be keeping him from being there!

"Well. Maybe he's on his way home! I'm cooking his favorite dinner tonight. He might not want to miss it!" Lily said.

I smiled. Lily was the kind of person who always kept an open mind. I liked that about her!

I nodded my head. I didn't want to say anything that might worry her.

"Ok! Or maybe I just missed him. I'll keep looking. Thank you, miss Lily!" I said.

"You're quite welcome, Shadow. I'll see you later, sweetie!" she said.

Then she walked back inside. And I went in search of Kato.

I knew he had to be here _somewhere_! But where?

Then I felt my blood run cold, when I heard a scream. And one that I knew at that!

I dropped down on all fours and ran. I ran faster then ever before. Then I stopped so fast that it made the pads of my paws burn.

But what I saw was _much_ worse!

Mikey and his gang, were standing in the shadows. I could see that Mikey was holding someone. And that someone, was Kato!

Mikey held Kato, tightly by the scruff of his neck. Kato had a cut on his face. A good sized bruise on both of his arm's. And he was trembling. He was a nervous wreck!

And I was simply furious. It was one thing to pick on me. But it was another to pick on my friends!

I quickly pulled back into the shadows. Hoping that I could take them by surprise. When I got closer. I could hear them talking.

"Come on, Kato! Where is she?" Mikey demanded.

Kato just stared at him in fear. But then he slowly started to growl at him. He wasn't scared any more.

"I... I'll NEVER tell you where Shadow lives! Not _EVER_!" Kato yelled at Mikey.

My eyes grew wide. Mikey was trying to make Kato, tell him where I lived! But that wasn't what scared me the most. It was that Mikey was hurting Kato, just to find where I lived! If he wanted me _that _badly. What was he planning to _do_ to me?

I quietly crept closer. Intending to take Mikey out, if I had the chance. When I got closer. I got a better look at Mikey. I gasped quietly to myself. His face had three huge claw marks going from his right eye, down to his chin. I smiled.

'_Kasaru!' _I thought happily.

Mikey was growing impatient, with every passing moment. "Tell me where she lives right _now_. Or your face will look worse then mine!" Mikey threatened.

Kato bared his teeth at him and growled. "That's impossible. Your face will _always _be that ugly! No matter what you do!" Kato said with a grin.

At that, Mikey had, had enough. "RAH! Deal with him!" he yelled to the other boys.

He then tossed Kato to some of the other kids. They quickly tied Kato's arms behind his back. Then they pushed him to the ground and held him there.

Mikey grinned at him, evilly. Then he raised his hoof, high above his head, he was ready to hit him. And that's when I made my move.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" I screamed, as I jumped out of the shadow's and onto Mikey's back.

I quickly forced him to the ground.

"Well whaddya waiting for? GET HER!" Mikey yelled.

The other boys left Kato on the ground, and ran towards me.

"Shadow, _run_!" Kato yelled to me.

But I wasn't about to turn my back on him. He was my friend. I wasn't going to leave him.

I pushed Mikey away from me and into a wall, then I ran at the boys. Two of them jumped at me. I quickly ducked down. Causing them to collide with each other. Then I jumped into the air and preformed a Spinning Kick.. Knocking back two more. I turned to face the rest of them. I bared my teeth. And I growled. And for the first time. I sounded _almost _like an adult.

They all looked at each other. Then backed away. Mikey was furious. But I took care of him.

I strutted up to him and punched him, as hard as I could, in the nose.

"Ahh! You broke my nose!" he cried out in pain, as he grabbed his snout. The other boys ran over to him.

I growled at them, they all backed away from me. Then I ran over to, Kato. I quickly untied the ropes around his wrists. Then grabbed his paw, pulled him to his feet, and took off running. We ran past them, as fast as we could, and out of the alleyway.

We ran to one of his secret hiding places. We knew that they would be the best place to hide. When we got there, we threw ourselves in and sat down. We were both panting hard.

After a few minutes. We finally we were able to catch our breath. And I was the first to speak.

"Kato. I'm sorry that I pushed you away earlier. I was upset. But I had no right to be mad towards you! Please forgive me!" I said. Though I was still panting hard.

He looked at me funny. Then smiled. "Of course I forgive you! But you don't need to be sorry. I understand that was quite a shock! But... thank you for saving me! I owe you big!" he said.

It was my turn to smile. "Let's call it even, shall we?"

He smiled and nodded. "Alright!"

Then we both, carefully, looked outside. Just to make sure no one had followed us. We both let out a sigh in relief, when we saw that the cost was clear.

"I better get home, before mama and daddy get worried. Thanks again, Shadow! Is there any way I can repay you?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Just keep being my friend!"  
"Consider it done! Good night, Shadow!" Kato said.

He started to get up and walk off. But then he turned back around and he kissed me on the cheek. He smiled at me, then ran off and disappeared around a corner.

I stood there, with a paw on my cheek. I could feel myself getting hot, as I started blushing.

'_He... kissed me!' _I thought happily. Then I ran out of his hiding place and bounded towards the cave.

"Wait until Kasaru hears about _this_!" I said, with a laugh.

But little did I know. Someone was watching me...

**Like I said. Overly bored! So yeah. Hope you all liked this chapter and be sure to check back soon for more! But also. **_**Please **_**don't forget to **_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Shocking surprises!

**Alright. Here is the next chapter! Like I said on my other story. Sorry about the wait! I'll HOPEFULLY be updating like CRAZY now! But we'll see. So yeah. ENJOY!**

_Chapter nine: Shocking surprises!_

I skipped back to the cave, as happy as could be. I still couldn't believe that Kato had kissed me!

My thoughts had been on a Kato, all the way home. I always had thought of him as a very close friend. But I was beginning to wonder, if maybe he was more then that!

Soon, I saw the cave come into view. I saw Kasaru sitting there. She looked almost scared. I wondered what had happened. Maybe she had a bad dream or something. I hoped that was all it was. I quickened my pace and when I was closer. I called out to her.

"Hey Kasaru! I'm back!"

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey Shadow! How'd it go with Kato?" she asked.

I smiled and felt my face get warm. She looked at me funny and asked, "What?"  
"Well. I found Kato. But ended up having a run in with Mikey! Though I saw what you did to him. Very impressive, I might add!"

Kasaru grinned at me. She knew what I meant.

"Well, after we got away from them. I told Kato that I was sorry. He said that I didn't need to be. So then we just talked for a little bit. Then he had to get back home. But before he left. He... kissed me!" I exclaimed.

Kasaru looked at me, then a smile crossed her face. "Hey! That's great!" she said.

Then she bent down and gave me a hug. Then she asked, while poking me with her elbow, "So somebody likes you, huh?"

I smiled and laughed. "I guess so! Well, what do I do now?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "I don't know! Act normal, I guess."

I glared at her and said, "That's _not_ helpful!"

We both glared at each other for a moment. Then we ended up, rolling on the floor, laughing our heads off.

When we finally were able to calm down. We both had some dinner. We both ate in silence. I looked over at Kasaru. I could see that she was sad and was thinking about something.

Then I asked quietly, "What's wrong Kasaru?"

She looked up at me and muttered, "Oh, nothing…"

I nodded slowly. I knew that something was bothering her, but I didn't want to push it. So I finished my piece of bread. Then stood up and said, "Well, we should get to sleep…"

She nodded and got up and walked over to the other side of the cave and pulled a blanket up over her shoulders. I glared at her, walked over and pulled my blanket off of her.

She looked up at me, in surprise and I said, scoldingly, "Hey! That's mine!"

She rolled her eyes and rolled over. I chuckled quietly and gently patted her on the shoulder. Then I turned around and walked over to my pallet. Laid down and pulled my blanket up over my shoulders. I smiled, closed my eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

Kasaru seemed to sleep well. Me? Not so much.

My sleep was dream filled. And they were not happy dreams, of playing in flowery fields. Ones filled with butterflies and ladybugs. No. My dreams were about Tanis. And what he planned to do to me.

_I ran through the tall trees, of the forest. I ran as fast as I could. But Tanis was just a few steps behind me._

_I continued to run, as fast as I could. When I pulled to a sudden stop. I had come to the edge of a high cliff. _

_I looked over the edge, then backed away, carefully. I spun around, when I heard an evil laugh, come from behind me._

"_Aw, look at little Shadow! No where to run now, is there?" Tanis asked, as he slowly advanced towards me._

_I stood there, trembling in fear. Then when he got closer to me, he reached down and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I yelped in pain, as he dug his claws into my flesh._

"_Now then. Give me your powers. Or I'll hurt, Shawn, Lily, Kato AND Kasaru!" Tanis growled in my face._

_I bared my teeth, then snapped at him. He merely smiled at me._

"_Wrong choice!" he said. Then he held me over the edge of the cliff. I looked down, at the long drop, fearfully._

_I felt his claws slowly begin to loosen. Then without any warning, he let go of my neck, sending me plummeting down the cliff side._

"_NOOOO!" I screamed as I fell._

_Tanis merely stood there, smiling down at me, as I fell._

_I looked down and saw the ground coming, closer and closer, until..._

"NOOOO! _AHHHHHHHH_!" I screamed, as I bolted forward. Tears streamed down my face, as I sobbed uncontrollably.

Kasaru jumped at the sound of my scream. She quickly crawled over to me.

"Shadow what's wrong!?" she asked, as she knelt down beside me

I curled into a tight ball. I shook. I was terrified. She sat down on the cot, next to me and hugged me tight. I continued to sob. She stroked the back of my head and held me close. She rocked me back and forth. Almost like my mama. It was comforting.

Finally I stopped crying enough, to speak. Kasaru gently pulled away and held my head up with her paws.

"Shadow. What's wrong?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I felt my lip's trembling and I said quietly, "I had a dream. Tanis was chasing me! He said he would hurt all of you, if I didn't let him have my powers!"

Kasaru pulled further away from me and just stared at me in wonder. Then she asked, "Wh-what powers?"

I looked up at her and cocked my head. Then I realized that I had forgotten to tell her that I had powers.

"My mama and daddy told me I had special powers. As well as my best friend. We are to bring peace to our home! But I never got the chance to learn what they were! Or how to use them..." I explained quietly.

Kasaru nodded her head her head slowly and asked, "So what do we do?"

Kasaru and I both gasped, when a voice rang out form the front of the cave, "I can help you..."

We both jumped and turned to face the front of the cave.

There, standing before us, was a hooded figure. The very one I had seen running away from my cave so long ago.

I felt myself beginning to tremble, as I said in shock, pointing towards the figure, "Y-you!"  
"Yes _me _Shadow!" the figure said.

I cocked my head to the side. Like I always do when I'm curious and asked, "H-how do you know my name?"

The figure smiled and said, "I know both of your names... and I can help you with your powers!"

Kasaru looked at me. I returned her confused look. Then she turned back to the figure and said, "How do we know, we can trust you? You could be working for my brother!" Kasaru said.

The figure smiled and said, "I could be... but I'm not. I'm here to help you!"

Was this person _really_ here to help us?

"If you're going to help us. We need to know who you are. You know us already!" I said. Trying to be brave.

The figure smiled again and said, "That's fair!"

Then the figure removed their hood. I gasped quietly. For standing before us. Was a female Wolf. With the purest white coat that I had ever seen. And she had amazingly, deep blue eyes.

"Who _are you?" Kasaru asked._

_"I am, Aniu. And I am here to train you two how to use your powers!" she said with a smile._

_I looked up at Kasaru. She returned my confused look. Then she shrugged and nodded her head. I nodded my head as well._

_"Then we except you offer!" I said._

_Aniu smiled caringly and nodded. "Alright then. Perhaps I should tell you more about your powers... Kasaru, you're first!" she said_

_Then she walked further into the cave and sat down, cross-legged in front of the two of us. Then she motioned to the ground. I looked up at, Kasaru as she glared at the White Wolf. Then we both walked forward a little and sat down in front of her. Ready to hear what she had to say..._


	10. Powers

**AW MAN! I forgot to sign off on that last chapter. DANG IT! Oh well. That's in the past now. Sorry about that! But yeah. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please don't forget to, **_**REVIEW!**_

**Oh and also, I can not take credit for the character, Ajani. He belongs to the TOTALLY AMAZING, CoolfireDragon11. (Or on the Nick boards, AidylRocks). Check her out! She's got AMAZING stories! So yeah. I'm gonna hush now and let you get to reading!**

_Chapter ten: Powers_

I watched Aniu and Kasaru, curiously. I was very curious about what powers Kasaru had.

Then Aniu asked, "Well, Kasaru… what do you want to know?"

Kasaru quickly answered, "Everything!"

Aniu chuckled quietly and shook her head. Then she quietly muttered, "Of course you do…"

I watched as Aniu looked Kasaru over and then asked, "How old are you?"

Kasaru looked over at me, then answered nervously, "F-five."

I saw Aniu's eyes widen and she said, in shock, "Really? Wow, I would not have guessed that…"

Aniu looked Kasaru over again and said quietly to herself, "He didn't tell me much after all…"

I heard Kasaru growl quietly, then asked, "Who didn't?"

Aniu looked up at and smiled. "Your brother…" she replied.

My eyes went wide, when she said that. I looked up, when Kasaru got to her feet. I quickly jumped up as well.

"You told us you didn't work for Tanis!" I growled.

Aniu looked at the two of us with curiosity written on her face. Then she asked, confused, "Tanis? Who is that?"

I watched both, Kasaru and Aniu. I wasn't sure what was going on. Then Kasaru replied, in almost a yell, "He's my _brother_!"

I felt myself starting to tremble in fear. Kasaru wrapped her arms around me, protectively, and I buried my face into her fur and sobbed softly.

I could feel Kasaru shaking as well. Then I felt her start to back away, dragging me with her. When we hit the back wall, I felt Kasaru tightened her grip on me.

Aniu then, slowly advanced towards us. She opened her arms outward, as if trying to show, she meant us no harm.

She continued on, until she was just a few feet from us. I still could feel myself shaking. And I managed to cry out, "S-stop! Please!"

Aniu stopped where she was, her face lined with concern and confusion. And her voice held surprise, as she said, "Of course. Please, there is a misunderstanding; I am not here to hurt you…"

Kasaru shook her head and growled angrily, "Then how do you know my brother?"

Aniu looked to Kasaru and said, almost pleadingly, "I don't understand what the problem is, all I am trying to do is help you!"

I still held tightly to Kasaru, as she shook her head and asked, "Well? How do you know, Tanis?"

I watched as Aniu cocked her head and said, very confused, "Tanis? No, no, your brother's Ajani…"

I cocked my head, then glanced up at Kasaru, who was as confused as I was. She asked, "What? Who is that?"

Aniu sighed and said, almost annoyed, "Your brother!"

I just stared at Aniu. What was she talking about. I thought Kasaru said her brother was Tanis! Not some dude, named Ajani! And I trusted Kasaru. I trusted her with my life at this point!

The I heard Kasaru say, "I don't _have_ another brother…"

I tightened my grip on Kasaru. I was scared, and she was the only person I had at the moment. I couldn't lose her. I watched as Aniu paced the room, mumbling quietly to herself "Maybe I was mistaken… no, no, what are the odds that it's another Lioness named Kasaru, who can shape shift?"

I felt Kasaru stiffen as Aniu uttered those last words.

Then Kasaru asked slowly, "Sh-shape shift?"

I saw Aniu's eyes widen and she spun around and stared at Kasaru in shock, as she stuttered "Um… what? N-no…"

Then she closed her eyes and sighed. Then after a moment, said reluctantly "Yes… that's your power…"

I stood there, staring at Aniu. Kasaru still held me protectively. I couldn't believe it. Did Aniu say that Kasaru could... shape shift? I just couldn't believe it! Then my thoughts drifted to what Aniu had said about Kasaru's 'brother'.

I trembled at the thought of Tanis. I watched as Aniu then begin to pace the floor in front of us, again.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have another brother?" she asked Kasaru.

Kasaru growled angrily, "I _think _I would know that! Unless my parents lied to me, and I don't see why they would lie about something like that!"

Aniu stopped and looked at her. "I meant no disrespect! I am just as confused about this as you girls are! But a Lion named, Ajani, came to me, when he found out that I was looking for you! He told me what you looked like. And he said you were his little sister. But... I do think there was something else. Something he was trying to hide something from me..." Aniu said quietly.

I held tightly onto Kasaru. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Aniu seemed like she really wanted to help us. But why?

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, Shadow!" she said.

I gasped. "Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked quietly. But I knew what she meant.

"You want to know _why_ I want to help you. But do not worry. All will be reveled in due time!" she said.

I looked up at Kasaru. Shook was written on my face.

I turned back to Aniu. I stared at her, in utter shock. _'She's a mind reader!' _I thought.

I just couldn't believe it. She halted her pacing and turned to me and smiled.

Then she said, "Yes. Yes I am, Shadow. You are very smart for your age! I can see great things in your future!" she said.

She continued to pace for another moment, until she finally came to a halt.

"Well, Kasaru. You know about your power now. Guess I should tell you yours, Shadow!" she said.

Then she sat back down on the floor. Returning to a cross-legged, position.

I slowly walked over to her. Kasaru was right behind me. We both sat down on the floor in front of her. I could tell that Kasaru was trying to take in, what had been said.

"Do you still have it? The necklace your parents gave you?" Aniu asked me.

I looked at her and nodded. Then I pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was shaped like a teardrop. It had swirls of different shades of blue in it. And it had a blue diamond in the center.

Kasaru just stared at it. She seemed to like it a lot.

Aniu smiled. "Good! Now you, Shadow, are a different matter then Kasaru. Your powers are mixed up! You don't have different powers that work with each other, like Kasaru! You have many powers. But not all of them work together!" she said.

I cocked my head to the side and said, "I don't understand!"

She smiled. "It takes time. But you will! Now. What do you want to know first?" she asked.

I thought very hard about that one. Then said, "I want to know what my necklace does!"

Aniu nodded her head. "A wise choice! Your necklace is very special. It gives you the power over water!" she said.

My eyes went wide. "Wh-what?" I stammered.

"That's right! You also can gain a super form, which give's you complete control! But you can use your powers without using your super form!" she said.

'_So that must be why Tanis is after me!_' I thought.

"I'm afraid so, Shadow. Tanis will stop at nothing to get your powers. Both of yours!" Aniu said.

I heard Kasaru growl, at the name of her brother.

Aniu then smiled. "But if you let me. I can help you learn how to use your powers. It will be very difficult for you, Shadow. Since yours are all different. But I can help you both!" Aniu said.

I looked up at Kasaru. I could see suspicion in her eyes. But also curiosity! Then I turned to the White Wolf. She seemed genuinely concerned about us. Kasaru sighed and nodded her head.

"We'll let you help us. But if you try to hurt us. Or trick us in any way! I will make it a thousand times worse for you!" Kasaru growled.

I knew she meant it and so did Aniu.

Aniu simply nodded her head in understanding. "I understand. Then I will teach you both how to use your powers. I will return soon. For now. I must go find out what I can about your 'brothers', Kasaru. This has even _me_ puzzled... but like I said. I will be back soon. Until them. Please speak about me to no one. Not even Kato, Shadow!" she said.

I felt my face getting hot. I really had to watch what I was thinking! She smiled.

"See you girls soon. And when I return. I'll tell you more about your powers, Shadow!" she said.

Then she pulled the hood up on her cloak, dropped down on all fours and disappeared into the night.

I heard Kasaru let out a deep sigh.

"Do you really think that Tanis will stop at nothing to get our powers?" I asked.

She turned and looked down at me. "I don't know, Shadow. I don't know..." she said.

I looked out the cave and thought, _'What powers do I have? And who was this Wolf?'_

Then I asked quietly, "Do you really think she's going to help us?"

Kasaru just stood there. "That... I _really_ don't know! But I promise you, Shadow. I won't let her or anyone else hurt you. You're my friend. And I won't let my friends be hurt!" she said.

I smiled. Then I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kasaru. I don't know what I'd do with out you!" I said as I buried my face into her fur and hugged her tight.

She returned my hug. "I know..." she said quietly.

Then I pulled away from her, smiling. Then she and I returned to our sleeping places. I laid down on my pallet and saw Kasaru lie down on the floor. Then she curl into a tight ball. She looked so cold. I could see her shivering, while she slept. I waited for about ten minute's. Then I jumped from my pallet and dashed out of the cave.

I knew how late it was. And that all the shops would be closed. But I couldn't let her freeze all night long.

I ran up to one of the shops. I knew the owner of this one. He was very kind to me.

I extended my claws and I carefully picked the lock and walked in.

I ran over to a shelve and grabbed an adult sized blanket off of it. Then I pulled some money out of my pocket. Placed it on the counter, along with a note saying what had happened, then locked the door and ran back to the cave.

Kasaru was still shivering, when I finally got back. It had taken me a while, since I was so tired.

I gently laid the blanket on top of her. She pulled it up around her shoulders and smiled.

I yawned big and walked back to my pallet. I was still thinking about Aniu.

And what powers I really had...

**Whoo! What a twist, right? Well, I sure hope that you liked this! I'm SO looking forward to what happens next! So yeah, be sure to check back soon, for more! And please, as always, don't forget to, **_**REVIEW!**_


	11. A sleepless night!

**Woot! FINALLY got another chapter up! And it's a LONG one! Whoo. Been busy! But yeah. I sure hope you all enjoy this chapter and I PROMISE to get new chapters up for, Journey to China soon. PROMISE!**

_Chapter eleven: A sleepless night!_

I slowly forced my eyes open the next morning, to see the sun shining through the entrance of the cave.

I slowly sat up and stretched out. I looked to the front of the cave and saw Kasaru sitting there.

I smiled and got up from my pallet. I quietly walked across the cave floor and up to her.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

I heard her let out a sigh, as I plopped down beside her. I opened my mouth and yawned big. Then I just sat there and stared down at the small village, that lay spread before us.

Then I looked up at Kasaru and asked quietly, "What do you think is going to happen?"

She sighed and rested her head in her paws and looked out into the forest. Then she said quietly, "I don't know. I wish I did, but I really don't know."

I nodded slowly and sadly, then I looked down at my lap. I felt hot tears, start to fall down my face. Then after a moment, I heard Kasaru sniffling too.

I sniffled and rubbed my nose with my paw. Then whispered, "I don't want to lose you, Kasaru. What if Tanis comes for us?"

I stared at her fearfully. I was so afraid to lose my best friend. I had already lost one. I couldn't lose another.

She turned to face me. Tears in her eyes. She hiccupped quietly and replied, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. We have to stick together; we'll get through this together."

I smiled lightly and moved closer to her. Kasaru bent down and hugged me. I clung to her nervously. I was still scared that I would lose her.

I could feel myself trembling. I looked up at Kasaru, hesitantly and then asked softly, "Are you sure you don't have another brother?"

Kasaru nodded her head quickly. I broke away from her nervously. I was terrified at the thought of two evil Lions, roaming about. My lip's trembled as I asked, "Y-you're not lying, are you?"

Kasaru gasped and said indignantly, "Of course not, Shadow!"

I tore my eyes away from her and mumbled quietly, "I-I'm sorry, I just want to make sure."

I sat there for a moment, then remembered something. I stood up quickly and said, "Well, I think I better get to work. Shawn will be wondering about me. Are you gonna come?"

I watched Kasaru. She was stiff as a board. I saw her sway slightly. I watched her nervously.

"K-Kasaru? Are you okay?" I asked.

She turned her head to face me. Shock written on her face. Then she managed to utter, "Sh-Shawn."

I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head. I stared at her. Very confused. Then I realized what she meant. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Shawn!" I cried out.

Then I dropped down to all fours and took off running towards the village. I looked back and saw Kasaru running after me. We both ran towards the village, as fast as we possibly could.

We passed many of the villagers. They all shrieked as we sped past them. We flew past Mikey and his gang, and we were both, already around the corner when he yelled, "What the?"

I smirked and we kept running towards Shawn's shop.

We pulled to a stop, both of us out of breath, as Kato stepped out of their house, with a crate of supplies. He looked up at us in surprise. He smiled at us and said, "Hey Shadow! What's up?"

He set down the crate he was carrying, when I stood up and almost fell back down again. I leaned on him a little and tried to catch my breath. After a moment, I had regained my composure.

I looked up at him, still panting heavily and said, "We n-need to t-talk to Sh-Shawn!"

Kasaru and I were both still panting, as Kato picked up the crate again and then set it down behind the stand. Then, with a smile on his face, said, "He isn't here, so mama and I are running the shop today!"

My eyes went wide and I gasped. Then I turned and stared at Kasaru in horror.

Kasaru turned to Kato and asked nervously, "Wh-where did he go?"

Kato replied, with a wide smile upon his face, "A Lion named Ajani came and said he had some urgent business. Dad just left with him, he told me to run the shop for today! Isn't that great?"

I wasn't sure what to say to Kato. I turned and stared at Kasaru. I felt my lips trembling, as I tried not to brake out in tears.

Then I whispered to Kasaru, "What do we do?"

I watched as Kasaru opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she fell to the ground, crying. "Wh-what does it mean? Is it true?"

I hurried over to her and picked her up in my arms. I hugged her tightly and turned to Kato.

I quietly stuttered, "I-I'm sorry Kato, we have to go!"

I helped Kasaru to her feet and we both took off running, back to the cave. Kato stood there watching us, then shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and went back to work, getting the shop set up.

We both sped through the village as fast as we could; I was in the lead, but Kasaru wasn't far behind me.

When we got back to the cave, we both ran in and fell down to the cold floor. Panting heavily. I looked over at Kasaru. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. I felt bad for her. She was scared. So was I! I got up and walked over to her. And then I sat down in front of her and watched her.

I sighed and said quietly, "I-I know this looks bad, b-but I promise to stay with you through all of this."

Then I crawled to Kasaru and hugged her tight. She hugged me back and cried onto my shoulder. I felt myself starting to tremble. I was scared, but I knew I had to be strong for her.

I looked up at her and she smiled down at me and said quietly, "Thank you, Shadow."

I smiled at her, then broke away from her and stood up. I ran over and grabbed some food from one of the baskets and then walked back to Kasaru. I smiled as I handed her a loaf of bread. She took it and I sat down and began to munch on my own piece of bread.

We both ate our food in silence, but after we had finished, an awkward silence hung in the air, between us.

I looked up at Kasaru and stared at her. I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes, as I watched her.

Kasaru let out a nervous chuckle and asked quietly, "What is it?"

I jumped when she spoke. I had been so deep in thought. Then I looked her in the eyes and said thoughtfully, "Oh, um, it's just that, if you can shape shift, is that what you really look like? I mean, have you done it before?"

Kasaru looked at me in curiosity and said quietly, "Oh! I actually didn't even think of that."

Kasaru turned away from me. I smiled sadly at her and said, "Aw, it's going to be fine. Aniu will come back and tell us all about our powers!"

Tears fell down her face again and she cried, "B-but, what if she doesn't? And what if it's all just a lie? Or, or what if something happens? I couldn't b-bear to lose you Shadow! Y-you're all I have!"

I felt tears pricking my eyes and my lips trembled. I knew what she meant. She meant so much to me too. I looked up at her and said, "I promise, I won't let Tanis take you! We just have each other, I'm not sure if we can trust Aniu yet. But we have to figure things out for ourselves, and we will."

I smiled at her and rose to my feet. Kasaru looked up at me. I stuck my paw out, to help her up. She wiped her face and grasped my paw. I helped her to her feet and she forced a smile at me.

I watched her as tears began to roll down her cheeks again. And then she dropped to her knees and hung her head sadly. I walked over to her and hugged her. She threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder again.

I held Kasaru and stroked her back. Trying to calm her down. Then I whispered in her ear softly, as she continued to sob, "It's going to be fine. I'm not leaving you, we'll figure this out."

I closed my eyes and quietly began to cry. And I could feel myself trembling as well. I opened my eyes and looked to Kasaru. I tried to smile at her. But I was so scared, that I was going to lose her. I just started sobbing.

We both sat there, holding each other. Both of us were crying. We were both scared and couldn't take it anymore. We were _just_ kids. Both of us had lost our parents. The ones that we had loved; were stolen away from us. The ones we thought we could trust; betrayed us. Tanis had betrayed Kasaru. And Leon had betrayed me.

I heard Kasaru beginning to calm down. I looked out the front of the cave. It was beginning to get dark. And I was very worried about, Shawn. Kato didn't even know that his dad might not be coming back.

'_Come on, Shadow! Don't think like that! He'll come back. He has too!' _I thought.

Pretty soon, Kasaru began to get heavy in my arms. I knew how tired she must be. I helped her to her feet and led her over to her pallet. She laid down and I pulled her blanket up and tucked it around her shoulders.

Her face was still tear stained. I bent down and gently wiped them away.

"Sleep well, Kasaru. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you!" I whispered.

She snuggled down and fell into a deep sleep. I started to go back my pallet. When a crash at the front of the cave startled me. I spun around to see what it was. Then I felt a cold breeze blow in. I wrapped my arms around me. Kasaru started to shiver. I looked up and saw what had happened.

The wind had knocked down the rock wall, that I had made so long ago.

My heart was still racing from the scare it had given me. But I knew I needed to get that fixed. I grabbed my blanket and placed it on top of Kasaru, hoping she wouldn't get so cold now. Then I got to work, re-building the wall. It took me most of the night. But I finally got it done. And it was even better then before. There was a lot less wind coming in.

'_Pretty good, Shadow!' _I thought, as I stepped back to admire my handy work.

Then for whatever reason. My thoughts drifted to Leon.

'_Why did he leave us? Why did he believe what Tanis told him? I thought he was my friend. I thought, he thought, _I_ was his friend!' _I thought sadly.

Then my thoughts drifted to my parents. They had given up _everything_ for me!

I closed my eyes. I felt tears begin to stream down my face again. I quickly and quietly tiptoed out of the cave. I didn't want to wake up Kasaru. She's been through so much lately, as it is. She needed her rest.

I wiped the tears away and walked out into the forest and stared up at the sky. There was no moon out. The clouds were blocking it. What with all these emotions coming to surface. I didn't really know _how_ to feel. So I expressed it in the only way I knew how. I sang!

"Come out moon. Come out wishing star. Come out, come out. Where ever you are! Come out here in the dark. All alone and wide awake! Come and find me. For I'm empty and I'm cold. And my hearts about to brake. Come and find me. I need you to come here and find me. Cause without you I'm totally lost! Upon a wish. On every star. It hasn't done much good so far! I can only dream of you. Where ever you are. I'll hear you laugh. I'll see your smile. I will be with you. But just for a while. For when the morning comes. And the sun begins to rise. I will lose you. For it's only just a dream. When I open up my eyes I will lose you. I used to believe in forever. But forever's to good to be true! Upon a wish. On every star! It hasn't done much good so far! I don't know what else to do. Except to try and dream on you. And I wonder. If you're dreaming too! Where ever you are... where ever... you are!"

As my song came to a close, I felt tears pricking my eyes again. I tried to hold them back. But it was no use. They came. And they didn't stop!

I crumbled to the ground and cried. I couldn't stop. I just cried and cried. Until I had no more tears _to _cry. Then as I calmed myself down. I looked up at the night sky. The clouds began to part. And the moon shone through on me. As if I was in the spot light.

I smiled and mouthed, _'Thank you' _to the moon. Then I rose to my feet. And walked back to the cave.

I was only about ten feet away from the cave. When all of a sudden, a Lion jumped out in front of me. Even though it was dark. I could see him. And he looked like Tanis!

I felt my heart stop. I just stood there; frozen in fear. Then I did what any kid would do. I made a run for it.

I tried to make a brake for the cave. But as I did that. He reached down and grabbed me around my waist and lifted me off the ground. Then I did the next best thing.; scream.

"_KASARU!_" I screamed as loudly as I could.

I heard the Lion mumble something, as he covered my mouth with his paw. I tried to scratch him with my claws. But he pinned my arms down to my sides. I kept fighting him as he dragged me deeper into the bushes. Then he whispered in my ear.

"Shh! It's ok, Shadow. It's just me. Shawn!" he said.

I stopped fighting when he said that. I could feel my heart racing and I breathing quickly through my nose, since he had his paw over my mouth.

Then he continued, "I'm _so_ sorry that I had to scare you like this. But I had to talk to you. Alone!"

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. He slowly loosened his grip on me.

"Now you have to promise me you won't scream!" he whispered.

I gulped and nodded my head. Then removed his paw from my mouth and set me down in front of him. I turned around and stared at him. Fear in my eyes.

"I truly am sorry for scaring you! But we have to talk. Earlier. A Lion named Ajani came to me. He wanted to talk to me about my shop. And how I could make it better. Of course, with his help! Well, really. It was all a trap! After we got further away from town, he started asking different things about you. I'm afraid he's after you as well, Shadow! He might be working with Tanis. Tomorrow morning, if you can, come by the house. We can talk safely there. But please. Be careful! I don't know who is working for him and who isn't! And also, Kato told me that Mikey and those friends of his are looking for you as well. You and Kasaru both! Now I must go home. Lily and Kato are probably worried to death about me. Again; I am very sorry for frightening you. But it was the only way! Now be safe. And I'll hopefully see you two tomorrow!" he said.

Then he dropped down to all fours and sped off through the trees.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, as I watched him leave. I felt like it was going 90 miles an hour! I just stood there. Panting quickly. I was still scared from him grabbing me like that.

Then the bushes started to rustle. I felt my fur stand up on end. Fear shot through me. My eyes widened with every sound. Then I saw someone step through the bushes.

It was Kasaru! She had a look of worry and fear mixed into her face.

"Sh-Shadow?" she asked slowly.

I just stared at her. My eyes wide in fear. I'm sure I looked as white as a ghost. Even with my white fur. I just stood there, staring at her and trembling badly.

Then I crumbled to the ground. Passing out the moment I hit the hard forest floor...

**Ok. Talk about a long chapter! Hope you all liked it! I don't know why, but I liked this chapter a lot! And please don't forget to **_**REVIEW! **_**And be sure to check back soon for more!**


	12. Lurking Dangers

**Ok, here's the next chapter! I really wanted to get this out, before my sleep over with my friend. So yeah. Hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter twelve: Lurking Dangers_

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark; scary; and I was in a small cage._

_I stared across the room and saw Kasaru in a cage similar to mine, beside her were, Shawn and Lily. All of them were in cages. And all of them were afraid._

_They were all staring out towards the center of the room. Shawn held Lily, close to him, as she sobbed. I could see tears rolling down his face. I looked towards where they were staring._

_My eyes widened in fear. My heart started racing. For there in the middle, was Tanis. He had his big paws wrapped tightly around Kato's neck._

_"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Kato asked fearfully._

_He was trembling so badly. I could see the whites of his eyes. I wanted so badly, to go over there and kick Tanis. But all I could do, was watch in fear._

_Tanis grinned an evil grin evilly at him. "Something very painful!" he said._

_Then he raised his paw. Claws extended. Lightening emitting from it._

_"_NOOOO_!" I screamed._

Then I felt someone shaking me. I snapped out of my trance and saw Kasaru staring at me. Fear and worry in her eyes.

"Sh-Shadow? Are you okay?" she asked slowly.

I quickly reached up and grasped her arm tightly. I stared at her, gasping quickly. Then I broke down in sobs.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" she asked me.

I sniffled, as I wiped my face with my paw and turned away from her. I was afraid of what she would say.

"I-I had one of my special dreams..." I said quietly.

She stared at me funny. "Wh-what special dreams?" she asked.

I slowly raised my eyes to meet hers. "S-sometimes. I have dreams. But these dreams sometimes come true. It's like. I can see the future!" I said.

Kasaru stared at me in shock. "W-what did you see?" she asked after a moment.

I felt tears begin to fall down my face again.

"I-I saw you, Shawn and Lily. All of us were in cages. And then I saw Kato. Tanis had him. He was going to hurt him. He was going to hurt all of us!" I said.

Then I broke down in uncontrollable sobs again. I grabbed Kasaru and held onto her. I shook in fear. I felt her shaking too. I sobbed and buried my face into her fur.

"Oh Kasaru! It was _awful_!" I cried.

I could hear her talking softly to me. "Shadow, I won't let anything happen to you or Kato and his family! They're my family too, and so are you, and you always will be!" Kasaru said.

I hugged her tightly. I sniffled and asked, "P-promise?"  
"Promise!" she said.

Then she cupped my chin, gently in her paw and made me look at her.

"Shadow. What happened in the woods? You scared me!" she said.

Thinking about how Shawn had grabbed me. Made me start crying again. I grabbed her and cried on her shoulder.

"I-I was so s-scared when he grabbed me!" I cried.

She stared at me in fear and asked, "Wh-who?"

I wiped my nose and sniffed. Then looked up at Kasaru, tears streaming down my face. "It w-was Shawn! He said that the lion named Ajani came to him. Shawn said he wanted to know about me! He told me for us to try to come by his house in the morning to talk." I said, through my sobs.

She shook her head sadly and whispered, "Why can't they just leave us both alone?"

I could see tears falling from her eyes. I held on to her tight. She was like the mother, that I didn't have anymore. I needed her so badly right now. More then anything.

"I don't know. But I won't leave you. I promise! We're gonna make it through this. Then we can live our lives happily. Together! Someday. We'll each probably find a nice guy to marry. Then we can raise our family's together! We'll be free from him. And we'll be happy!" I said, as cheerfully as possible.

I hoped so badly that it would happen that way. Though unfortunately. It didn't. But we'll save that for later!

We sat there for a while longer. Both of us holding each other tight. We had to be there for each other. If we weren't. We would be alone.

Then Kasaru looked outside. "The sun will be up soon. Maybe we should try to get into town. See what Shawn knows about this, Ajani!" she said.

I nodded my head and Kasaru helped me to my feet. "Oh. And Shawn said that Mikey and his gang are looking for us too! So we need to be really careful!" I said.

Kasaru smiled as her claws shot out of her paws. "We will be. But I think it's _them _who needs to be careful!" she said.

I grinned at her. Then we both headed for town. The shops were all still closed. And the sun was just coming up. We made out way, slowly, carefully and quietly, towards Shawn's house. When we got there. I saw the door was open. Swinging back and forth gently. I looked at Kasaru, in fear. Then I shot off for their house. I slowly walked in and looked around, cautiously.

"Kato? Shawn? Miss Lily? Are you here?" I called out.

No one answered. Kasaru and I both searched the house. But they were no where to be found. I felt fear creeping up inside me.

"Wh-where are they?" I asked. Though I was afraid of the answer.

Kasaru walked up to me and tried to smile. "I don't know. But let's look around town for them!" she suggested.

I nodded my head, and tried to hold back tears. Then we both walked out the door. I knew a few places to check for them. So we took off running, looking for them. We quietly walked through town, looking for them.

As we quietly made our way past one of the alleyways. I stopped when I thought I heard something in there.

I motioned for Kasaru to wait for me, out on the street. While I went to check it out.

It was very dark. And I couldn't see anything well. I perked my ears up. Trying to see if I could hear anything. Or _anyone_. Then I heard a scuffle of feet. I quietly made my way towards the sound. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into. But I had to find out who was here.

"Hello? Is someone here?" I called out quietly.

No one answered. Then I felt someone brush past me. I gasped and spun around. I looked up and saw a lion standing there. I let out a scream as I backed away from it. Then I bumped into someone else. I let out another scream as I spun around.

Then someone grabbed me from behind. I felt them poke something into the back of my neck. Then everything faded to black.

I woke up a while later. I slowly forced my eyes open and sat up and looked around. I wasn't sure where I was.

I looked across the room and saw Kasaru. She was lying on a bed, unconscious.

I carefully jumped out of my bed and ran over to her. "Kasaru? Kasaru, please wake up!" I said, shaking her gently.

I felt tears come up in my eyes. I didn't know what had happened. Or where we were. I was scared and I felt all alone.

Then I heard the door being unlocked. I stood protectively in front of Kasaru. She would have done the same for me. The door opened. And a lion walked in, followed by another. But the other was a kid. One that I knew at that!

"Kato!" I cried, running to him.

He smiled and ran to me and hugged me. "Are you alright, Shadow?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. I looked behind him. I saw Shawn standing there, half smiling, half frowning.

"I'm glad to see you are alright, Shadow!" he said.

I looked up at him. My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe it.

"You! It was you two in the alley!" I cried out.

I quickly backed away from both of them. I backed myself into a corner and plopped down on the floor. I hugged my knees tight, as I shook in fear. I felt like braking down and crying.

Shawn walked over and crouched down in front of me. He smiled gently at me.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't mean to frighten you like that! And I didn't want to knock you out, either. But when you started screaming, I had to do something so you wouldn't blow our cover!" he said quietly.

I felt myself shaking. "Wh-what about, Kasaru?" I asked.

He frowned slightly. "Sh-she'll be fine. Soon enough. I, uh, had to do the same to her, because she started attacking us. I, um, think she thought we were trying to hurt you! B-but I don't blame her though. I would've done the same thing!" he said.

I smiled a little. But I could tell that he was nervous about something. But I didn't want to push it. Not yet, at least.

"But Shawn. Where are we? And why did you have to do that to us?" I asked.

He sighed. "I brought Kato and Lily here after I got home last night. I wanted to make sure that they were somewhere safe! And I knew you two would be looking for us. So that's why we were in the ally. We wanted to get you two out of sight. So that we could talk safely!" he explained.

I nodded. Though I was still shaking in fear. Kato walked over and sat down next to me.

"We've been really worried about you two! We didn't know what that Lion was planning. That's why we wanted to get you both off of the streets!" Kato said.

I nodded. I felt my lips trembling. Shawn smiled and ruffled the fur between my ears. I smiled up at him.

"Kato and I will go and get you something to eat!" Shawn said.

I nodded my head. Then he and Kato got to their feet and walked out. I just sat there, on the hard floor. Still curled tightly in a ball. I was worried about what would happen to us.

Kato soon returned to the small room. He had a tray of food in his grasp.

"Here you go, Shadow! I hope you can forgive us." he said.

I smiled at him. "Of course I can! You and your dad were just trying to do what you felt was best for us." I said.

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Shadow. I'll leave you be. But I think we might try to go home soon. If daddy thinks it's safe!" he said.

I nodded and he turned around and left. I sat there and ate in silence. I was about half way through my meal.

When I heard Kasaru begin to stir...

**Well, there is the next chapter! I hope you all are liking it so far! So yeah. Be sure to check back soon for more and please don't forget to, **_**REVIEW!**_


	13. The trouble's just starting

**Alright! Let's get going onto the next chapter! Hope you all like it and yeah. Enjoy!**

_Chapter thirteen: The trouble's just starting_

I quietly ate my food, I deep in thought. I was still thinking about what Shawn had told me. Then I heard a quiet groan come from Kasaru. I gasped. I saw her quickly cover her mouth with her paw.

I grinned, jumped up and quickly ran over to her.

"Kasaru! You're awake!" I cried happily, as I jumped on her top of her and hugged her tightly.

She looked down at me and I smiled up at her. Then I frowned as she started to sob.

"Oh no, he has you too? No!" she cried as she grabbed onto me. "Ow!"

I stopped quickly and pulled away, when I heard her cry of pain. I stared up at her, very worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I-I don't know! It's my back." She said.

I gasped and helped her over to a chair. She sat down and leaned back and then looked around.

"Where are we? Wh-where is Tanis?" she asked quietly.

I stopped short and looked up at her, fearfully.

"Wh-what do y-you mean, 'T-Tanis'?" I asked.

She had tears on her face as she spoke. "Didn't he-"

Then Kato walked into the room and asked, "Hey, Shadow, are you done yet?"

I turned to him and smiled wide, as I handed him the empty bowl and tray. "Thanks Kato! It was delicious!" I said.

Kato grabbed the tray from me and grinned, then he looked over at Kasaru. His eyes widened and he said nervously "Oh, K-Kasaru, you're awake! Let me go tell daddy."

Then he turned and quickly left the room. I turned back towards Kasaru. But my mind was other places. I felt Kasaru shake me and ask, "Shadow! What's going on?"

My mind still wasn't fully here, it was more on how sweet Kato was. And then I heard her mutter something.

I shook my head. "What's that?" I asked.

"I thought it was Tanis, but it was just Shawn. But wait, why did he attack us? And there were two people!" Kasaru said. Then she started shaking in fear again.

I brought my thoughts back to the present and quickly explained, "Oh! It was just Shawn and Kato. And they wanted to make sure to get us to safety in order to explain what happened with the 'Ajani'. I think it's important, and Shawn didn't want to take any chances."

Kasaru nodded and sat staring at the table in our room.

Then she blurted out, "Why was Kato scared of me?"

I cocked my head and asked, "Was he? I didn't notice."

She muttered her response, "That's because you were too busy drooling over him."

I narrowed my eyes at her and mumbled "Was not."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "You were blushing!"

I glared at her and stuttered, "S-so?"

She shook her head. Then the door opened and Shawn walked in with Miss Lily, Kato poked his head out from behind her. He was hiding behind her, for whatever reason.

Shawn walked over to the table and sat down, Kato stood next to him, and Miss Lily sat down next to me and patted my shoulder. I sat up and smiled at Kato, who managed a small grimace. Then Shawn looked over at Kasaru.

He quickly looked away and smiled at me before, he started talking to us.

"Well, I'm sorry for having to scare you like that, but I just wanted to be sure to do things as safely as possible." he said.

Kasaru growled suddenly and yelled, "Safely? You attacked us!"

I looked at Shawn as he flinched and Kato backed away from the table as quickly as he could.

Lily laid her paw on Kasaru's arm. "Honey, calm down." she whispered.

"Calm down? Do you know what you did? I-I was so scared for Shadow, and then you just knock me out? What is wrong with you?" Kasaru screamed.

Then she groaned and crumpled to the ground, as she slid out of the chair. Shawn quickly jumped up and laid her flat on the ground. I ran over, knelt down beside her and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, as I started to cry.

Shawn and Kato looked at each other, nervously. I turned back to Kasaru.

"K-Kasaru? Are you okay?" I asked, nervously.

After a moment, she managed a small nod. I smiled down at her. Still worried that something was wrong.

Then I turned back to Shawn and asked again "What's wrong with her?"

Shawn sighed as he carefully helped her back into the chair, while Kato sat back down. Shawn looked at her for a moment before he sighed again.

"What do you remember about it?" he asked.

"I remember seeing Shadow unconscious and then just… attacking. Then I got hit in the back and, well, everything just faded." she said quietly.

Shawn nodded slowly, then laid his head in his paws. Kato looked at the ground and drew on it with his paw. I could tell they were both nervous about something.

Lily leaned over towards Shawn and asked quietly, "What is it, Shawn?"

Kato looked up at her with wide eyes. I could see fear in them. Like he didn't want her to ask. She nodded softly and leaned back into her chair.

I exchanged a confused glance with Kasaru. Neither of us, fully understood what was going on.

Then she asked, "Wh-why do you ask?"

Shawn raised his head up slowly and watched her intently, as he asked, "That's all? Nothing else? Just attacking?"

She nodded and Shawn sighed deeply. I knew that something had happened in the alleyway. And it must not have been good.

It was quiet for a while, when Shawn suddenly spoke. "Well, let me tell you what _really_ happened."

Kasaru looked about as confused as I was. We both stared at, Shawn. Wondering what was going on. Then Shawn started.

"What happened with Shadow is that I used a nerve technique, that just knocks the target unconscious, and nothing more. Well, like you said, once you saw what happened to her, you attacked. But not like you thought."

She cocked her head and asked. "What d-do you mean?"

Shawn watched her for a second, before continuing with a heavy sigh. "You... changed." he said quietly.

I watched Shawn curiously. Then I asked, "What do you mean, 'changed'?"

Shawn got very quiet and looked down at Kato, who nodded and stared back at the ground as he continued for his daddy.

"You may have... taken Tanis' form... and that may have led to daddy poisoning you..." he said quietly.

Kasaru stared at him fearfully. "Wh-what?" she gasped.

Then Shawn stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over. "I was scared, okay? I... you have no idea. It was like my life was about to end, I swear I would never hurt you on purpose Kasaru, it just happened!" he yelled.

I stared at Kasaru in horror. I couldn't believe it. Did she really change into... Tanis? She began to cry again and sniffled quietly.

"H-how could that happen? I-I didn't mean to! I-I-I..." she quietly sobbed.

Then she grew silent, as we all began to draw away from her nervously, even me. I saw fresh tears fall down her face. I felt ashamed that I was scared of her. She was my friend and I couldn't believe I did that. I slowly began to get up, to try and comfort her in some way.

When Kasaru suddenly jumped to her feet. I saw the others flinch. Then poor Kasaru ran crying from the room. I started to go after her. But stopped when I felt Shawn's paw on my shoulder. I looked up at him sadly.

"Give her some time. She needs it. She's been through a lot, in just these few minute's!" he said quietly.

I felt tears start to stream down my face. I was afraid for Kasaru. I was afraid I might lose her. I pulled away from Shawn and ran into 'my room'. I fell down on my bed, facing the wall. And just laid there, sobbing.

For the next while, I drifted in and out of sleep. I just wanted everything to be set right!

After a little while, I heard someone begin to yell. I thought I heard Miss Lily screaming Shawn's name. I thought I should go check it out. When someone grabbed me off my bed. I screamed as I came face to face with a Lion. My eyes widened in pure fear.

He snickered. "I've finally found you! But I do not believe you know me. My name is, Ajani! And now that I've found you. I can report back to Tanis. Of course, taking you with me!" he said, a grin on his face.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Then I heard Miss Lily whisper something to Kato.

She said, "Ato! Oh it, Kas'ika!"

I saw, from the corner of my eye, Kato dash out of the house as fast as he could. What Miss Lily had said, was a special secret code, that they had made and were teaching me.

What she really said was, "Kato! Go get Kasaru!"

I then felt, Ajani's grip on my tighten. I looked behind me and saw Shawn lying on the ground, unconscious.

"*gasp* Shawn!" I cried out.

Ajani turned me around, and made me look at him. "Oh don't worry! I just hit him with a nerve attack, that will keep him out, long enough for me to get away with you!" Ajani said with a smile.

I growled as I kicked his knee as hard as I could. He dropped me to the ground and growled in pain. I tried to run for the door, but he quickly grabbed me around the back of my neck and lifted me off the ground.

I gasped in fear. No one, not even Kasaru, knew my weak spot!

"Heh, heh, heh. That's right. I know _all_ about your weakness! I know how you were born with special nerve points in your neck, that gives you, your high pitched hearing. And that makes your ultimate weakness!" Ajani growled.

I hung limply in his grasp. I felt him slowly begin to tighten his grip on my neck.

"I also know, that I do not have to bring you to Tanis, alive! And I think that's what I'll do. I'll use your weakness to be your downfall!" Ajani whispered in my ear.

I felt my neck begin to go numb. I felt my heart skip a beat when it did.

"The harder I squeeze. The sooner this will all be over!"

I felt the numbness creeping through my body. I felt my heart skipping more beats then it should. I knew I was in trouble now! I felt his grip tighten more and more. Until I gasped in pain and shuddered. He squeezed extremely hard one last time, to finish me off. Then dropped me, face first, to the floor.

I slowly lifted my head up from the floor and saw Miss Lily kneeling beside Shawn, still trying to wake him up. Then her eyes darted to the other side of the room. Hope and worry flashed in them.

I felt my heart beat begin to slow, as my vision became blurry. Then I dropped my head back to the floor and my eyes slowly closed.

And I began to wonder. If I would ever open them again...

**Aw, poor Shadow! So yeah. Were you all expecting THAT? Be sure to let me know what you think and check back soon for more to the story!**


	14. Painful twists

**Ok! Next chapter! Hope you all like it! So yeah, please read, review, and my personal favorite, enjoy!**

_Chapter fourteen: Painful twists_

_I slowly forced my eyes open and sat up. I looked around, very confused. I was in some place, that I wasn't familiar with._

_I slowly rose to my feet and looked around. That's when I realized I was having one of my dreams. But it seemed. Different!_

_I slowly walked through some of the trees and came into a village. I looked around and gasped._

_There were Lion's EVERYWHERE! I just couldn't believe it._

'_This must have been, Kasaru's home!' I thought, amazed._

_Then I quickly stumbled backwards and hid in a large bush, when I saw Tanis and Ajani come into view. Thankfully, they didn't see me._

_"Now you're sure you want me to do this? Wasn't the male Lion once, one of our own? Won't this cause them trouble?" Ajani asked, as he and Tanis walked through the village._

_"No! I want that Tiger cub. She will be mine. No matter what! In fact. If she gives you any trouble, you might as well put her out of her misery. Then she won't have to worry about when I get my paws on her! You know about her neck and what it can do." Tanis said._

_Ajani nodded. An evil smile upon his lips._

_I gasped. 'So that's why he was after me! But... this isn't the future. This is. The past!' I thought._

_"And the Tiger is the only one staying with them, correct?" Ajani asked._

_I heard Tanis chuckle evilly, to himself. "Correct. The only ones that should be there, should be the that traitor, husband, his wife and their son. No one else!" Tanis said, baring his fangs in an evil smile._

'_He doesn't know! Ajani doesn't know about, Kasaru!' I thought._

"_You know what to do, Ajani. Since you failed to find out anything from the husband the first time. You better not fail this time!" Tanis growled._

_Ajani looked away from Tanis and nodded his head. Then he dropped down to all fours and ran off, deep into the woods. Tanis smiled as Ajani disappeared into the darkness of the shadow's, that the trees cast. Then he turned and walked off. I jumped from my hiding place, behind the bushes and ran after him, hoping to find some answers._

_I saw some of Tanis thugs walk up to him. Some of them, I remembered from the night they raided my home land. And a few of them, were ones that had chased Tigress and I through the forest. Then they began to quietly talk among themselves._

_"Now then. We shall wait until, Ajani returns. That will tell us what we need to know and when we should strike!" Tanis said._

_They all nodded their heads happily. I slowly began to pant in fear. I was afraid of what they would do to me and Kasaru. Then I saw a young, beautiful Lioness walk past, carrying a basket with flowers in it. She smiled and waved to Tanis. He smiled at her and waved back. Then she continued on._

_"So, who's the cutey?" one of them asked._

_Tanis growled and slapped him on the back of his head. The Lion growled at him. Tanis glared at him, with a death stare. The Lion slowly began to cower back in fear._

_Then Tanis said menacingly, "Back off, Vonya! Shakira is MY girlfriend. Understood?"_

_Vonya quickly nodded his head. Then Tanis glared at the rest of Lions. They all nodded their heads as well. Tanis smiled. He knew he was in control. Then they all walked off._

_I looked around and saw another Lioness, standing behind some bushes. I gasped and smiled. I started to run towards her, but then she turned around. My eyes widened. At first I thought the Lioness was, Kasaru._

_But then I saw her eyes. They were a deep shade of green._

'_That must be Kasaru's, mama!' I thought._

_Then I heard her whisper something. "I must talk with, Tanis. He's getting much to cocky! I'm worried he'll do something to my precious, Kasaru."_

_Then she turned and quickly walked into the village. I gasped, and started to go after her, when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I gasped and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.__The pain I felt was overly excruciating. Then I heard a soft voice ring out._

_"Shadow, are you okay?"_

I snapped out of my trance and found myself staring at a young Lioness, who seemed to be my age. I looked at her for a moment. Then I saw her eyes. I reached up and placed my paw on her shoulder.

"K-Kasaru? I-is that you?" I asked slowly.

She slowly nodded and watched me, with worried eyes.

I smiled and said, "I knew it would be."

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "What do you mean, Shadow?"

I smiled even more. "I saw something I think you'd like to know..." I said.

Kasaru gasped softly. Then I closed my eyes and winced, as my neck started burning.

"Shadow, are you ok?" Kato asked.

I quickly shook my head. "M-my neck hurts!" I said.

Then I opened my eyes again. I could see how worried they all were about me. I stared sadly at Kasaru, then Shawn knelt down and scooped me off the ground.

He held me gently and then walked over and laid me down on my cot. I winced again.

"Shadow, can you tell us what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

I looked up at him sadly. "My neck. That 'Ajani' hurt it!" I said, holding back a sob.

Shawn looked down at me, I could see he was curious about what I meant.

Then he asked, "Shadow, is your neck your weakness?"

I felt tears slip down my face, as I nodded. Then I turned my gaze away from him.

Shawn sighed and asked, "Do you know what happens when it's hurt?"

I looked up at him and said, "I-I don't know. It's only been hurt once and that was _not _pretty!"

Shawn sighed and nodded. Then he slowly turned and walked out of the room, still thinking about what I had said. Then Kasaru and Kato walked over. Kato sat down next to my cot and smiled at me. While Kasaru walked to the other said and just stared at her paws.

"Shadow, what did you see?" Kasaru asked suddenly.

I looked over at her and smiled. Then I quietly said, "I saw Tanis and Ajani talking, and Tanis didn't tell Ajani about you! He was only after me, for Tanis. It was like Tanis didn't want Ajani to know about you! And I saw your mama; she was really worried about you!"

Kasaru's eyes widened and she gasped quietly. I smiled at her. I wasn't sure what she was thinking. But I knew it had to be good.

Then I added, "You look just like her…"

She turned back to me and smiled. "Thank you, Shadow." She whispered.

I nodded my head once and smiled. Then I felt another wave of pain wash over. I yelped and gritted my teeth together.

Kato jumped up and asked quickly "Shadow, what's wrong?"

I winced and said, through gritted teeth, "This is what happens when my neck is hurt!"

My neck hurt worse then when, Ajani first hurt it. I clenched my eyes closed. I could barely stand the pain. Then I opened then again, when I felt someone touch my forehead. I looked up and saw Shawn. He looked very worried.

I looked over and saw Miss Lily standing in the door way. Shawn stood up and looked over at her,

"Lily, get me some cold water, Shadow's got a bad fever!" he said.

Lily nodded, then dashed out the door. After she ran out, it was quiet. Until I began to shake and jerk around uncontrollably. My movements became more violent and painful, with each passing moment.

Shawn ran over to my cot and yelled, "No, no, no! She's too young to be having one of these!"

Kato walked over to him and asked, "Daddy, what's wrong with, Shadow?"

I continued to shake and jerked around horribly. I felt as if I couldn't control my body.

Then Kasaru stepped forward and demanded, "What's wrong with her?"

Shawn looked down at her sadly. Then said roughly, "She's having a seizure."

I could barely keep my eyes open at this point. I hurt so much, it was almost to much for me to take. I saw Shawn looking down at me sadly.

Then he whispered, "And who knows what else…"

I heard Kasaru gasp. I closed my eyes tight. The pain was getting worse and worse. I opened my eyes again and stared up at her.

The last thing I remember hearing, was Kasaru asking, "What can we do?"

Then my eyes slowly closed and my world went black...

**Aw, poor Shadow! She never seems to get a brake, it seems. Well, looks like we've got an interesting turn of events! But what will happen next? Be sure to check back soon for more and please don't forget to review!**


	15. Braking the news

**WOOT, WOOT! NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry. I'm just really excited and am in a hyper mood, that's all! Heh heh. So yeah, hope you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter fifteen: Braking the news_

_My eyes slowly flickered open. I still felt a horrible pain in my neck. I slowly sat up and placed a paw on my head. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened to me._

_I slowly opened my eyes again and looked around. I cocked my head on confusion. I was back in the Lion's village._

'_What am I doing back here?' I thought, confused._

_I slowly got to my feet and looked around. Then I heard what sounded like yelling._

_I quickly made my way towards the sound. I pushed through some bushes and couldn't believe what I saw._

_I saw Kasaru's mama and Tanis. They were both furious and they were screaming at each other. I cocked my head to the side and listened to them._

"_Tanis! You know what you're doing in dangerous! What if you bring harm to your little sister?" Kasaru's mama asked angrily._

_Tanis spun around and glared at her, with a 'if looks could kill' look and retorted, "Ha! She left home. Why should WE care what happens to her?"_

_Kasaru's mama gasped in shock. Then she growled angrily and said, "Because she is my daughter and YOUR sister! You should worry more about her! What if she's out there, hurt?"_

"_Like I care. I only care about one thing!" Tanis said proudly._

_Kasaru's mama continued to growl and replied, "That's right; yourself!"_

_Tanis spun around. His eyes flashed with anger. He was furious. Then he leapt at her._

_My eyes widened, as the scene played out in my mind. Was this really what Tanis was going to do to Kasaru's mother? HIS mother?_

_I closed my eyes and buried my face into my paws. Trying to block out the horrible image, that continued to play in front of me. I could hear screams of pain as Tanis lashed out at his mother. I couldn't bare to watch what was happening between them._

_I could still hear the horrible screams from Kasaru's mama, as Tanis continued to attack her. He didn't care what happened to her anymore. He just wanted power. That's all he truly wanted._

_Then I snapped my head up and gasped. My eyes were wide with fear. I felt my whole body tense._

That's when I realized that my dream was over. And at that point, I just started screaming, in pure terror.

I had seen something that no one, _especially_ not a five year old, should have had to see.

My screams soon turned to uncontrollable sobbing. I curled up into a tight ball on the bed and just cried. I was so scared and I hurt so badly. Then I felt someone crawl up on the bed and touch my arm. I opened my eyes a crack and saw Kasaru staring at me, worry filled her eyes.

How was I going to tell her what had happened? I just couldn't take much more of this.

I looked away from her, then pulled my arm away and crawled over to the side of Shawn and Lily's bed. I jumped off and landed on the floor. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her.

I ran for the door, still sobbing. I just wanted to get away from her, so I wouldn't have to tell her what I saw. Then I felt someone grab me around my waist and lift me off the floor.

I turned my head back and saw it was Shawn. I could see he was worried about me as well.

"No, Shawn! Let me go!" I cried.

Tears streamed down my face, as I laid still in his arms. I hurt so badly, I couldn't move.

"Shadow, calm down; you're safe now!" Shawn said, in a soothing tone.

I sniffed and began to squirm in his grasp. "No! Put me down, Shawn!" I screamed.

I continued to cry and sob uncontrollably. I couldn't face Kasaru and tell her what I saw. It would brake her heart! Shawn held me tightly, as I fought his grip. I knew he was having a hard time holding me, but I just couldn't face her.

"Shadow, please, stop fighting me and calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Shawn said.

I could hear worry in his voice. But I just wouldn't listen. I turned my head away from him and kept fighting his grasp. I heard him let out a deep sigh. Then I felt a sudden sharp pain in my back.

My eyes widened. Then everything slowly faded to black.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but when I opened my eyes again, I was lying on my back, in Shawn and Lily's bed.

I slowly looked around. I was still hurting so badly, but I was much calmer, then when I first woke up.

I could feel a cold, wet rag on my forehead and I also felt very hot. I guess I had a pretty bad fever.

I looked around the room, and that's when I realized that I was back at Shawn and Lily's house. Not the safe house.

'_They must have come back home, while I was unconscious.' _I thought

Then I perked my ears up, when I heard someone humming softly. I looked over and saw it was Kasaru.

She was sitting on end of the bed, staring at her paws and humming softly to herself. She seemed so at ease.

I wished that I didn't have to tell her what I saw. But she needed to know. In case it really _did_ happen.

I groaned when another wave of pain hit me. "Ugh, K-Kasaru." I said quietly.

She looked up quickly. And when she saw me, she smiled wide.

She crawled towards me and yelled, "Shawn! Shadow's awake!"

She crawled over and sat down beside me. I looked over when, Shawn, Lily and Kato walked in.

Kato crawled up on the bed and sat next to Kasaru. They both smiled down at me.

Shawn and Lily walked over on the other side of the bed, and Lily gently took the wet rag off my forehead.

"How are you feeling, Shadow?" Lily asked.

"I'm hot and tired, and my neck still hurts!" I replied quietly.

Shawn nodded his head slowly. As if trying to take that in. Then I looked over at Kasaru. How would I tell her? I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

Then I quietly mumbled, "Kasaru, there's something I need to tell you."

She crawled closer and asked, "What is it, Shadow?"

"I-I had another dream..." I said slowly.

Kasaru nodded and said, "Yeah?"

"But this time... I-I saw Tanis... and your mama." I said.

I could see fear creeping up in Kasaru's eyes. I knew she was afraid of what I had to say next.

Then I continued on, with a heavy heart and a sad tone, "H-he hurt her badly... I-I don't know what happened to her."

I looked up at her and saw her mouth gaping in horror. She just couldn't believe what I had just said.

Then I added in a whisper, "I-I don't think she m-made it... I'm s-so sorry, Kasaru."

I looked up at her sadly. Kasaru just stared at me in horror, tears in her eyes. Not wanting to believe it. I tried to sit up and hug her, but she jumped down from the bed and ran out of the house.

"Kasaru, wait!" I cried.

I tried to get up out of bed and follow her, but Shawn gently placed his paws on my shoulders and pushed me back down and held me there.

"No, Shadow. You need to rest!" he said.

I stared up at him pleadingly, tears rolled down my face in streams. It hurt me so much to see her like this.

Then Kato grabbed my paw and said, "Don't worry. I'll go talk to her!"

Then he too, jumped down from the bed and ran out. Tears continued to stream down my face, as I watched him leave.

It hurt me so badly to see her so upset. I never wanted to hurt her. But now. I brought more pain upon her, then anyone should have to feel. She was losing everything because of Tanis.

Just like I had...

**Ohhh. I know it's sad and I'm sorry. But it's what happened! So yeah, please don't forget to review and check back soon for the next chapter!**


	16. More pain to bare!

**Alrighty, let's get the next chapter going! WOOT! Ok, sorry. I'm in a seriously weird mood right now. So yeah, just enjoy!**

_Chapter sixteen: More pain to bare!_

I laid there in silence, as both of my friends ran out. Tears just streamed down my face. I just couldn't take this. I had brought so much pain upon my friend. My sister! I was so upset, to see her like this. I didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes, Lily sighed and walked out. But Shawn stayed in the room and watched me. I could really care less. I just wanted Kasaru to be alright. I wasn't sure what she thought.

Was she mad at Tanis? Was she mad at me for telling her? Would she still be my friend, after all the pain I put her through? I just didn't know.

I closed my eyes and just started sobbing. Shawn got up and walked over to me. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked the top of my head.

"Shh. Calm down, Shadow. This isn't going to help you!" he said quietly.

I just continued to sob. Then I suddenly felt myself twitching. Then I shook badly. Then I was shaking and jerking uncontrollably. I closed my eyes, as I lost control over my body. I felt so much pain, coursing through my body. I could barely stand it.

I opened my eyes, to see Shawn staring at me, very worried. He could see how badly I was hurting. And this shaking and jerking wasn't helping.

"Shadow. I need you to try to take deep breaths. Try to calm down." he said.

I nodded and tried to calm my breathing. It wasn't working as well as he wanted. He shook his head, then closed his eyes. I hated this. All this shaking hurt me so badly.

Soon, my shaking slowed and then stopped.

Shawn sighed. "Well, at least this seizure wasn't as bad as the first." Shawn muttered quietly.

"Shawn. Why does that keep happening?" I asked, in a shaky voice.

Shawn shook his head. "I believe that it's because of your neck and it being your weakness. Ajani must have hurt it pretty badly, because of everything that has happened to you!" he said.

I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. Then I opened them, as Shawn stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later, with a small cup. I couldn't tell what was in it. Shawn walked over and sat down on the bed again. He smiled at me.

"Come here." he said, motioning towards his lap.

I nodded, then pulled back the covers. I slowly sat up in bed and Shawn gently lifted me into his arms. I laid back in Shawn's arms and closed my eyes, as my neck started to burn. I opened them again, a moment later.

Shawn smiled caringly at me. "I think it's about time, you got a good long nap!" he said.

"B-but why?" I asked, sadly. I never liked naps.

Shawn just smiled "You need to rest, Shadow. If your neck is ever going to get better."  
"But what about, Kasaru?" I asked. I felt tears slipping down my face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kato will be able to calm her down. She just needs a little time to think. Now I want you to drink this. It'll help you sleep!" Shawn said, holding up the cup he had brought in with him.

I watched him for a moment. Then nodded my head. He smiled and helped me sit up. He handed me the cup and I carefully held it in my paws. Then I slowly brought it to my lips and drank whatever Shawn had in it.

I handed it back to Shawn and suddenly felt very sleepy. He gently laid me back in the bed, and pulled the covers up. I smiled and soon, fell back to sleep.

_A moment later, my eyes slowly flickered open. I sat up and looked around. Something seemed strange. I slowly got to my feet and walked around. Then a soft voice suddenly rang out._

"_Ah. Hello my dear!"_

_I looked around, trying to figure out who it was, or where they were. I watched as a figure suddenly appeared in front of me._

_I smiled and cried out happily, "Aniu!"_

_The white Wolf slowly walked up to me, smiling. "Hello, Shadow!" she said._

_I smiled. Then I cocked my head to the side and asked, "Aniu. What are you doing here, in my dream?"_

_She shook her head and chuckled quietly. "It's hard to explain. But I am here to explain a few things to you." she said._

"_Like what?" I asked._

"_Like why all of this is happening to you" she said._

"_You mean. With my neck?" I asked slowly._

_She nodded. "That's right. And about your dreams!" she said._

_I stared up at her, confused. "What do you mean? I know how my dreams work!" I said, still very confused._

"_Yes. But you don't know about one of them!" she said._

_I thought for a moment. Then realized what she meant. "Yeah. You're right! The one where I saw the past." I said._

_She smiled and said, "The answer to your question, of how your saw the past; is because of your neck. You see. When Kasaru's other bother, Ajani hurt your neck. It triggered a dream. But because of your neck, it made your dream be the past, instead!" Aniu explained._

_I nodded in understanding. "But what about me? Am I ever going to stop hurting?" I asked._

_Aniu smiled kindly at me. "I believe so. You just need some rest. But I must warn you. You still have challenges ahead of you, with you neck. I do wish you luck, Shadow!" Aniu said, smiling._

_I smiled at her. She gently ruffled the fur between my ears. Then she disappeared. I watched her go, then I sighed and closed my eyes and left my dream. _

I woke up, coughing and found it hard to breath. I continued to cough hard, trying to catch my breath. I looked up, when Shawn walked into the room. He watched me, very worried. Then he walked over and felt my forehead.

"You've still got a high fever." he said, quietly.

"A-and it's h-hard to b-breath!" I said, in a shaky voice.

I could see Shawn was worried about me. He slowly nodded, then turned to the table. I could see it had different bottles on it, with liquid in them. But I wasn't sure what they were for.

I watched Shawn for a moment, then closed my eyes tight, when my neck started to hurt again. I laid there for a moment. Then my eyes flew open, and one paw flew to my neck.

I looked over at Shawn. He had his back to me. I wanted to call out to him.

But I couldn't talk.  
I couldn't scream.  
I couldn't _breath_!

I was beginning to panic, a little. I was gasping, but Shawn didn't hear me. Then I raised my arm up and banged on the head of the bed, trying to get his attention. Shawn turned around and saw me. I could see pure fear, written on his face.

"_NO_!" he screamed.

Then I saw Kasaru and Kato walk in. Kasaru didn't seem as sad and upset now, but I could still see tears staining her face. She was still upset, just not as badly. But when she saw me, she became very afraid.

"_Shadow_!" she screamed in horror.

I stared at her for a moment.

Maybe this was what I deserved. Maybe I should be glad this was happening. I had hurt her so badly. Maybe I didn't deserve to live anymore. Everything was going wrong for me. Maybe this was what was best.

I silently mouthed, 'I'm sorry' to her.

Then my vision blurred and everything went black...

**Aww. Poor Shadow! Seems that things aren't going well for her. But what's going to happen to her now? Guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter! I'll try to have it up soon, but I can't make any promises! So yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this and please don't forget to leave your reviews!**


	17. Choosing Fate

**HAHA! I finally have a new chapter for ya all! I sure hope that you enjoy it. I'm sorry I haven't had much going for this story lately. Had writers block and a few other things and yeah. So now I shall shut up and let ya read!**

_Chapter seventeen: Choosing Fate_

_I slowly opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I looked around and saw darkness all around me. I wasn't sure where I was, or what was happening to me, but I knew I didn't like it here._

_I slowly got to my feet and looked around again. Then on either side of me, figures appeared._

_On my left side, was a family of White Tigers. A male, female and what looked like their son. They looked at me and smiled._

_Then I looked to my right and saw what looked like a family of Lions. But when I looked closer, my heart skipped a beat. It was Shawn, Lily, Kato and Kasaru!_

_They stood there smiling, but with worried expressions on their faces._

_I could hear a nagging voice in my head saying, "You don't belong with Lions. Go to the Tigers. It's where you belong!"_

_I turned back and saw the Tigers still standing there, almost as if they were waiting for me. Then I turned to my friends and saw they were starting to slowly fade away._

_My eyes widened in horror, while the voice continued to nag at me._

"_Do it. Leave those horrible Lions and go to a place where you belong! A place with your own kind."_

_I shook my head, trying to get rid of the voice in my head. Then I saw my friends fading faster. I looked back to the White Tigers again and stood there for a moment, before I hit the floor and took off running towards my friends._

_They were almost gone from sight, and I was still a ways away from them, but I kept running._

"_NOOO!" I screamed out._

_I pushed harder, trying to get to them. I wanted to be with them. They were my friends. They were my family. I couldn't lose them!_

_I could feel tears running down my face, as I ran after them. And just as I was about to reach out for Kasaru, they disappeared._

_I fell to the floor, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. I had lost my friends, my family, maybe forever. I laid there crying, until I felt a soft touch on my shoulder._

_I opened my eyes and looked up, to see Aniu standing there, with a soft expression on her face. She sat down next to me and opened her arms wide._

_I leapt to my feet and ran to her, letting her hold me and rock me. I hugged her tight, as I continued to sob._

"_There, there, young one. It's alright!" Aniu whispered quietly._

"_I-I just wanted to g-get to them I-I want my f-friends!" I cried out._

_Aniu stroked the back of my head and murmured, "I know dear, I know."_

_Aniu continued to rock me back and forth, as I cried. Then after a bit, she pulled away and stared down at me. I looked up and stared into her soft blue eyes. She had a kind smile on her maw. I couldn't help but smile lightly._

_Then she quietly asked, "Shadow, would you rather be with people, where you're different and don't belong? Or would you rather be with your own kind?"_

_I cocked my head and wasn't sure what she meant or if this was some sort of trick question. I watched her for a moment, then got up the courage to speak._

"_Even if I'm different or not, I'll always belong with the family I'm with!" I said._

_Aniu watched me for a moment, then she smiled and nodded._

"_You always have had a pure heart, Shadow. That will never, ever change. I can send you back to your friends, if you'd like. Or you can stay here, with the White Tigre family!" she said._

_I shook my head and said, "No, I want to return to my friends. I'm sure that Kasaru is still upset and I want to be there for her!"_

_Aniu smiled. "I understand. And I am very sorry that all of this is happening to you." she said._

_That's what I remembered what had just happened. I was wondering about that. I looked up at her with a curious expression._

"_Aniu, do you know WHY this is happening to me?" I asked._

_Aniu watched me for a moment, her dark blue eyes filled with curiosity. I stared up at her. She knew that I wanted answers. After a moment, she shook her head._

"_Well, there's really no other way for me to explain it. Your neck is very, VERY sensitive and I believe it was pushed to hard." she said._

_I nodded. "Well, do you have ANY idea what else can happen to me?" I asked._

_Aniu shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not, young one. All I know is that it is very hard for you. But you should be through the worst part of it now. But I must insist you stay with Shawn and his family for a day or two. Just incase something else happens, I don't think you want to be back at your cave!" Aniu said._

_I nodded quickly. She was right about that. Kasaru might not know what to do, or she might be gone doing something or anything! I couldn't take any chances._

"_Alright, I sure hope Kasaru will understand. She's going through so much, I don't know if it's right to make her stay with me." I said, staring down at the ground._

_Aniu smiled a soft, caring smile. "Yes, but she cares and worries very much about you. I think that she'll be more then willing to stay with you." the white Wolf said._

_I smiled and nodded. I knew how much I worried and cared about Kasaru and she seemed to care and worry about me as well. I just hoped she wasn't to worried. Same with Shawn, Lily and Kato._

_Aniu stood up, as did I. she stared down at me, and chuckled quietly._

"_I wish you luck, Shadow. Be a good girl and take care, until I see you next time!" she said._

_I grinned and nodded. Aniu flashed a smirk at me, then disappeared from sight. I closed my eyes and slowly left my dream._

When I woke up, I could feel a sharp, burning pain in my neck, that was horrible. I started coughing hard, then I starting gagging on what seemed to be some sort of foam in my mouth.

I quickly sat up, and kept gagging and choking on the horrible stuff in my mouth. I could hear voices, but I couldn't focus on what was said.

I closed my eyes tight and coughed harder, which only made my neck burn worse. Then I felt someone touch my back. I opened my eyes, just enough to see Shawn standing there.

"Easy Shadow. Just try to breath!" he gently said.

I continued to gag on whatever was in my mouth, as Shawn carefully wiped rag across my face and mouth. I shook my head, trying to get whatever it was in my mouth, out.

After a bit, I finally felt like I could breath again, but I was very dizzy and I had to lay back and close my eyes. I panted quickly and after a moment, felt someone climb up on the bed.

"Shadow? A-are you okay?"

I opened my eyes a crack and saw Kasaru sitting beside me, with a worried expression on her face. I closed my eyes and tried to nod, but my neck burned again.

"That's the second time she's starting frothing at the mouth." Shawn muttered.

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I knew it wasn't good. I could hear Kasaru talking quietly, and gently rubbing my arm.

"Please be alright, Shadow!" she murmured softly.

I wanted so badly, to tell her I was fine, but I just hurt to much to speak. Then I felt someone lifting my head up lightly. I opened my eyes again and saw Shawn standing there, with a small vial in his paw.

"Come on, Shadow. I need you to take this!" he said.

I nodded very lightly and he carefully helped me drink it. I coughed and choked on it. Whatever it was, tasted horrible.

I sat up again, but was still very dizzy and shaky. Kasaru moved closer to me and helped to steady me a bit. Then I laid back down again, when things started spinning.

I closed my eyes and tried not to shake so badly. I couldn't move my neck, without it hurting. I opened my eyes, when someone gently grasped my paw.

Kasaru tried her best to smile at me, but I could see how worried she was. Shawn walked back over to me and laid a paw on my forehead. I saw a smile slowly cross his face, as he nodded to himself.

Kasaru looked up at him, worried. "I-is she going to be alright?" she asked, worriedly.

He smiled and nodded. "I think she's finally through the worst of it." he said.

Kasaru sighed deeply and turned back to me, smiling. I did my best to force a smile at her, to show her I was alright. Then I glanced around and saw Lily and Kato were no where to be seen.

Then I looked out the window and saw it was dark out. I then realized I had been out for a while. Kasaru gently held my paw in hers and grinned.

Then Shawn spoke up. "Alright Shadow. You've had a very, _very _hard day and I think it's time you got some sleep." Shawn said, as he walked over towards us.

I looked up at him sadly. I didn't want to go to sleep. Kasaru rubbed my paw and smiled at me.

"You really _should _sleep, Shadow. Don't worry, I'll be right here, when you wake up in the morning! I just want you to get better." she said.

I looked up at her and knew she was right. But my neck hurt to much for me to sleep, let alone talk. Shawn watched me and saw I wasn't saying anything.

"Are you alright, Shadow?" he asked.

I shook my head sadly. He watched me and slowly nodded, while Kasaru looked at him with concern.

"Is something wrong, Shawn?" Kasaru asked.

Shawn watched me for a moment, before turning to her. "I don't think so. But, does you neck hurt you right now, Shadow?" he asked, turning back to me.

I nodded, and my neck started burning again. I winced lightly and Kasaru stared at me with worry in her eyes. Shawn nodded and turned, walking out of the room silently. I did my best to hold back tears, that threatened to come.

My neck hurt so much, I could barely stand it. Kasaru saw I was hurting and frowned sadly. Then a moment later, Shawn walked back in. He had two different jars with him.

He walked over to the table and measured them out, into a small cup. Then he picked it up and walked over to us. He smiled down at me and held out the cup.

"Come on, drink it!" he said.

I stared at it, suspiciously. I wasn't sure what in the world it would taste like. Shawn chuckled, when he saw my expression.

"Don't worry Shadow. This won't taste bad. It will help with the pain in your neck and it will help you get to sleep!" he explained.

I nodded, reluctantly and Kasaru helped me sit up. Shawn handed me the cup and I carefully drank it. It really didn't have any taste to it.

After I finished, I handed it back to Shawn, then laid back in bed again. I could feel a tired sensation wash over me and a numbness crept through my neck, as the pain slowly eased.

I smiled lightly, as Kasaru gently tucked the covers around me. I looked up at her and smiled the best I could. She returned my soft smile and sat beside me.

After a bit, I felt my eyes slowly closing and I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep...

**Okay! I finally got that done, WHOO! Man, took me long enough to type that out. I mean really, but boy is it nice to finally have it typed. Okay please don't forget to review and also, if you want to see what happened to Shadow, while she was dreaming, check out, Moody Shadow's story, Kasaru's Legacy! It's TOTALLY awesome and yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this and yeah. Until next time all, later!**


	18. Hot Tempers

**Alright, after the long wait, I finally figured out the chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one, it's quite a surprising one, if you ask me. But after all, it does show off something, I've been wanting to show for a while. So yeah, enjoy it everyone!**

_Chapter eighteen: Hot Tempers_

As I slept that night, I had nightmare, followed by horrid nightmare. I tossed about in my bed, as each horrible scene passed through my mind.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours of these horrid dreams, I woke up, screaming. I sat up in my bed, as my screams echoed through the room.

Within seconds, of my sudden awakening, Lily came running in, with a worried look. She hurried over and sat down beside me. I reached up and she gently lifted me into her arms, and I sobbed onto her shoulder.

Everything was so real to me, it scared me so much. She gently tried to sooth me, and talked calmly and gently to me. After a few more minutes, Shawn walked in, with his mane tussled from sleep and had tired eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly wanting to go back to bed.

"I-I want K-Kasaru!" I sobbed.

Shawn didn't look to thrilled about being dragged out of bed, just to walk around the house, and wake up. "I don't know, she's-"  
"I w-want _Kasaru_!" I screamed, as I sobbed onto Lily's shoulder again.

Shawn sighed, then slowly nodded and disappeared around the corner. Lily settled me back into my bed, and after a minute, Shawn came back in, with Kasaru sleeping gently in his arms.

I smiled, as I moved over and lifted the blanket up and Shawn gently laid her down next to me.

I smiled at Shawn and Lily and said, "Thank you."

They both smiled at me, then Lily led Shawn back to bed. I smiled, as I snuggled closer to Kasaru. I snuggled as close as I could get, then buried my face into her soft fur.

I smiled, as she gently wrapped around arms around me, hugging me close. I could feel her lightly trembling, as if she had been cold.

I snuggled up against her, and made sure the covers were tightly tucked around us. I smiled, as she sighed gently in her sleep, and snuggled down into the sheets. I smiled up at her, my big sister, then I soon fell, into a peaceful sleep.

*The Next Day*

By the time I had woken up, Kasaru was already sitting at the table, looking out the window, with deep thoughts in her eyes.

I sat up and looked at her, then yawned and stretched my arms out. Kasaru looked over and smiled. Then she hurried over and crawled up on the bed and hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad you're alright." she quietly whispered.

I gently pulled away from her and smiled. "Me too."

We smiled at each other, then Shawn walked in. he smiled at us, and it seemed he was much cheerier, since he had gotten a good night's sleep.

"Well, someone looks to be feeling better!" he said, as he smiled down at me.

I nodded and smiled up at him. "Way better!" I replied happily.

"Alright, that's good. Kasaru, Lily has breakfast all ready, if you'd like to go get some." Shawn said.

She glanced at me, a little nervously, but I smiled at her reassuringly, and she nodded and slid off the bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, why don't we give you a good check over?" Shawn asked.

I nodded and crawled over and sat on his lap. He looked in my eyes, mouth, nose and ears, then ruffled my fur.

"You look like a healthy little cub to me!" he said at last.

I smiled, twitching my tail happily. "Thank you Shawn!" I said, as I gave him a hug.

He smiled. "Well, I think it's safe for you and Kasaru to return to your cave, if you see fit to. You both know, you're more then welcome here." he said.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I think we would best head home, after breakfast. But we'll be back tomorrow for me to get back to work!" I said, with a grin.

I had missed doing my ribbon dancing, and I was excited to get to it again. Shawn nodded, then set me on the floor, and we both walked into the kitchen and I crawled up into the chair, between Kasaru and Kato.

I smiled at my two friends, as we all enjoyed our meal. after we finished, I hugged Shawn, Lily and Kato good bye. And I even saw Kasaru give Kato a light, friendly type hug, then we walked out and waved good bye.

Pretty soon, their house disappeared, and we were on our own in town. We smiled, and I grabbed Kasaru's paw and grinned at her. She smiled at me, as we continued on.

As we passed by one of the alleyways, we saw Mikey snooping around. He spotted us and we both bared our fangs and growled. He hesitantly backed up, then disappeared into the alley.

We both smirked, then skipped home. We settled down into the cave, and I smiled, as I saw everything still in place. Just like we had left for a few minutes.

Kasaru sat down on her pallet and sighed. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed again, and looked at me. "What do we do now? I mean, m-my mother is g-gone, I-I almost lost you, a-and Ajani and Tanis a-are still out there, looking for us! Wh-what can we do now?" she asked, as tears slowly slipped down her face.

I gently reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks, then I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her tight.

"We keep going. We have each other, and we always will, we just have to keep moving and fight on!" I said.

Kasaru nodded, and I laid my head on her shoulder and hugged her tight. After a minute, she started to rock me. I smiled, as I hugged her close. She reminded me so much of my mother.

I smiled, as I closed my eyes and quietly whispered, "I love you sis."

Then I drifted off, into a sweet, peaceful sleep, all night long.

*The Next Morning*

When I woke up, I was laid gently in my pallet, and Kasaru was sound asleep in hers. I sat up, and yawned, then rubbed my eyes.

After I had woken up a bit more, I got up and walked outside, into the sunshine. I smiled, as the sun warmed my fur. I walked down to a small river, not to far from the cave.

I bent down next to it and splashed some of the cool water onto my face, then I shook, to get the extra water off. I sat there for a while, watching the fish swim by, then I slowly got to my feet and headed back for the cave.

When I got back, I saw Kasaru was up and munching on some bread. She smiled at me, and handed me a loaf, when I sat down across from her. I grinned and began to nibble on it, my thoughts running wild, I wasn't able to concentrate at all.

After a minute, Kasaru broke the silence. "So, what are we going to do today?" she asked.

I swallowed my bite and said, "Well, I've got to head into town, do some dancing for Shawn, then I was thinking you and I could have a nice dinner together, down by the river!" I said.

Kasaru grinned and nodded. "Okay, I like that."

We both finished eating, then headed back into town. Kasaru didn't seem as nervous as when we first walked into town together.

I smiled, she was the best sister ever. After a bit, we walked past the alley, we had seen Mikey in. And low and behold, he was still in it, like the stinky rat he was.

"Well, if it isn't the twin kitties, come to play." Mikey said coldly.

I growled and said, "Not a chance, flat nose!"

He scrunched up his face at that remark. Then I felt Kasaru grip my arm, and I turned and saw some of Mikey's friends, moving towards us, from the street, forcing us into the alley.

"Don't try it, Mikey! Shawn knows I'm coming into work today." I growled.

He laughed. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you'll still be here, when he comes looking!"

I could feel Kasaru tightening her grip on my arm, as the boys moved closer to us. I knew she was scared of changing again, and possibly losing control.

The boys laughed, as Kasaru and I slowly got pushed deeper into the alley. I could feel my temper rising, I had, had just about enough of Mikey and his gang.

Then without a word, Mikey pulled me from Kasaru's grasp, causing us both to scream.

"Leave her alone!" Kasaru cried.

Mikey shook his head, and held me tightly by my arm. I winced at his tight grip, and tried to pull away. Mikey laughed at my failed attempts, then he snapped his fingers and two boys came up behind Kasaru.

"Kasaru, look out!" I screamed.

But I was to late with my warning, and one of them hit her over the head, and she fell to the ground, out cold. I tried to run to her, but Mikey kept a hard grip on my arm, while his friends tied Kasaru's paws, behind her pack.

Then the awful Pig, suddenly spun me around to face him.

"Why don't we... take a while, heh heh." he whispered evilly in my ear.

I looked back and felt my temper rising, as I saw the boys poking Kasaru. I growled, and felt my blood boiling.

Then before I knew what was happening, I had grabbed Mikey by his arm, flipped him over, then grabbed the back of his shirt, and threw him into his friends.

They all jumped up, staring at me with anger and shock in their eyes. I could feel myself trembling, as I stared back at them with fury and hatred.

I extended my claws, to there full length, bared my fangs, and growled deep in my throat. I could see the boys were scared, but Mikey wasn't going down without a fight.

"You want some girly? Come and get it!" he snarled.

I growled, and brought up my fists, as he came charging at me. I quickly blocked his attack, and followed up with my own, until I had knocked him back again.

He narrowed his eyes at me, annoyed and angry. "You think you're some hot shot, huh? You're nothing but a stupid, wimpy Tiger! Those Lion's wiped out your home for a reason, I bet you were it!" he said, with a hint of pleasure in his words.

And as he said that, I felt something snap inside of me. I let out, what I was pretty sure, was a genuine roar, even if I might not really could do them.

Then my eyes turned pure white, my fur a dark, midnight blue, and what looked like vapor, or almost flames, rose off my fur, as I stared at the boys, in fury.

They all, even Mikey, shrunk back in fear, as I leapt forward, snarling like mad, and attacked. I didn't hardly know what I was doing, I just attacked them.

I was going to make them pay, for everything they've done; for hurting me, Kato and Kasaru; for always picking on us; and for what had just been said.

They would always fear me now, even if it was just the slightest bit, they always would.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the boys went tearing down the street, as fast as their legs could carry them, at this point, and I was left in the alleyway, shaking and trying to get a hold of myself.

Finally I got some sense back, and I dizzily stumbled over and knelt down next to Kasaru. I carefully used my claws, to cut the ropes, that bound her wrists, tightly together.

"Kasaru? Kasaru wake up!" I said, as I shook her.

I tried to think of some way to wake her, but then everything around me, suddenly began spinning. I could hear voices, but didn't see people, and I felt so weak and exhausted.

I tried to shake off the feelings, but I slumped to the side, and laid still on the ground. I felt like I weighed a million pounds, and I couldn't even lift my tail off the ground.

I could see my paw, since it had fallen near my face, and my fur color was beginning to return to normal. As it did, everything spun faster, and it felt like I was sinking into a deep pit, I felt so heavy.

And finally, my eye lids were to heavy for me to keep open, and I was forced to close them.

And as soon as my fur returned to normal, everything turned to dead silence, and I fell into a deep state of unconsciousness...

**Alright, there is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and once again, I am sorry for the wait, but I had a little writers block with it. So yes, hope you enjoyed and hope to catch you all soon and also, please don't forget to review!:D**


	19. The Power of Anger

**Well, got me a new chapter written for this story it would seem! WHOO! So happy about that. But yeah, hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully I'll have more up soon, we'll just have to see. So yeah, enjoy it all!**

_Chapter nineteen_: _The Power of Anger_

Once my world went black, everything changed. I felt as if I was just floating in some type of blank void. Nothing was around me, it was just blackness.

I didn't feel as heavy as I had when I fell to the ground. Actually, I felt totally opposite of that. I felt lighter then air, as I floated about. It was truly a strange feeling.

Then, I heard a soft voice ring out. "Late tonight, come to the river, there you will learn more of powers."

My eyes scanned the area around me, searching for the mysterious, yet familiar voice, I had just heard. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I was determined that I was going to go to the river tonight, if anything, to satisfy my curious self.

Then I suddenly began to slowly fall downward, and as I fell, I began to fall faster and faster, harder and harder, until I was plummeting down into the void.

I could feel my fur blowing against my face, as I fell into the nothingness. My eyes widened as I fell, fearing when I would hit the bottom. I closed my eyes, not daring to open them, as tears streamed down my face.

Then my eyes flashed open, and I jolted forward, gasping and near to tears from my frightful fall. I glanced around at my surroundings, and saw I was safe and sound in Shawn and Lily's house.

I trembled and it dawned on me, that I was soaking wet, and very cold. I heard someone else gasp, then Kasaru came running in. I carefully slid off the bed and hurried over to her.

She hugged me tight, and I could feel her trembling as well. I pulled away from her after a moment, and saw her fur was damp as mine was.

I could see she was worried about me, and I gently grabbed her paw and pulled her up onto the bed with me and grabbed the blanket and pulled it around us.

We both huddled together, Kasaru gently wrapped her arms around me, trying to keep me warm. Then Shawn walked over to us. He was worried, but also relieved.

"Are you alright Shadow?" he asked, when he reached us.

I continued to tremble, but nodded. "I-I think I a-am." I stuttered.

He sat down on the bed, as Kato ran into the room, followed by Lily, who had another blanket with her. She gently wrapped it around us, trying to help warm us up.

Kasaru and I said a quick 'thanks' through our chattering teeth. Kato crawled up and sat across from us, while Lily stood behind Shawn. He looked at me curiously, wonder written on his face. I wondered why he was staring at me, in the way he was.

Finally he took a breath, and asked, "Shadow, do you remember what happened to you?"

I furrowed my brow, and thought hard about it. After a bit, images began crossing my mind, as I remembered the fight, and how I had changed.

"Yeah... I do remember. Mikey, he caught us in the alley. He-he had his friends, h-hurt Kasaru. A-and... I-I got... r-really mad! And... I-I changed." I said.

Shawn, Lily, Kato, and Kasaru as well, all looked at me with surprised face. Kasaru though, didn't seem as shocked or surprised as I would have expected.

I bit my lip nervously. I wasn't sure what they were thinking, and I was a little worried about what I had done. I shivered again, earning me a warm hug from Kasaru.

I looked up at Shawn and could see the curiousness that was written on his face. There was something that he was not telling me, but I wasn't sure what it was. But it made me very curious, that was for sure.

"Well, do you feel alright?" Shawn asked me, after a moment or two.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little tired and cold, but I feel okay." I said.

Shawn nodded, and I could see some relief on his face. But something seemed off, like he was hiding something from me. I stared up at him, trying to read his expression, but didn't get to far with it. So I switched tactics.

"Shawn, is there something I need to know about?" I asked.

Shawn thought for a moment, then sighed. "Shadow, did you know you're an Elemental?" he asked.

I cocked my head and repeated. "'Elemental'?"

Shawn nodded. "Yes. An Elemental. One who can control an element." he explained.

I was a little shocked. Aniu hadn't said anything about Elemental's before. But Shawn seemed to know a lot about them, making me even more curious about how he knew so much.

But before I could ask though, he spoke up again. "Well... I'm not sure I feel safe with letting you head out just yet Shadow. If you and Kasaru don't mind, why don't you stay for lunch, before taking it slowly back to your cave."

I looked over at Kasaru, wondering what she was thinking. She looked at me, with a slightly worried expression.

"If you think it's best for Shadow, then we'll stay for lunch. Just to make sure she's okay." Kasaru said, hugging me close.

I smiled as I snuggled up next to her. I was so happy to have her here, to help watch over me. Shawn nodded once, and sighed.

"Well, I'll set up two more places." he said.

I looked up and questioned, "Would I still be able to dance today?"

Shawn looked a bit worried. "Would you be up to it?" he asked.

I grinned and nodded quickly. "Please Shawn? Please let me try!" I begged.

After a while, he gave a defeated sigh and nodded. I grinned wide, and pulled the blanket from around me, and pulled Kasaru after me, off the bed.

"Can we hurry please? I wanna show Kasaru how I dance!" I said excitedly.

Shawn laughed and said, "Kato, go ahead and set up shop. I'll be out in a moment."

Kato nodded and ran out, followed by myself and Kasaru. Once outside, I pulled my ribbon from my pocket, thankful it hadn't been broken in the fight, and let the ribbon uncurl to the ground.

Kasaru watched me curiously, and Kato smiled at me. "It will be nice to see you dance again, Shadow." he said.

I felt my cheeks growing hot, and had to turn away, for fearing he would see me. I saw Kasaru roll her eyes and I nudged her with my elbow and gave her a look. She chuckled softly and I sighed.

Then when Kato had gotten Shawn's shop set up, I watched as Kasaru went to sit by Kato, next to the stand. I took a deep breath, slightly nervous by the fact I would forget something, or lose my place while dancing.

But once that ribbon was up into the air, everything fell into place. My feet guided me, as I spun the ribbon round and round. It glided across my body and cut the air perfectly. Not once did I miss a beat.

And by the time I had stopped, Shawn had come out and already had sold a dozen or so ribbons. I wiped the back of my paw across my forehead, and saw Kasaru and Kato clapping. I smiled and took a small bow.

For the next few hours, I danced through the streets, attracting people to Shawn's shop. It was a good day. Finally, to my disappointment, lunch time came. I curled up my ribbon, as Kasaru and Kato ran up, with grins on their faces.

"Shadow, that was amazing!" Kasaru cried, as she hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks!" I said.

"Yeah, you never lose your touch, do you?" Kato asked.

I blushed a little and shook my head. "I suppose I don't."

We all looked up, when Shawn called us inside. We hurried in and smiled, when we smelled the food that Lily had set out for us.

We soon had our meal eaten, and I had been able to talk Shawn into letting me dance longer. I danced for my friends, until the sun began to set behind the buildings, and we had to head for the cave.

We said our good byes and make quick work of our trip, fearing Mikey might not have given up for the day. Thankfully, he and his friends were no where to be found.

We soon made it back to the cave, and settled in. I wondered if Kasaru would still want to have dinner down by the river, but that was soon answered by a loud clap of thunder, which sent me running for the back of the cave, hiding in the farthest corner I could crawl into.

I had always been scared of storms, and this one really caught me off guard. I laid next to the wall, holding my paws to my ears, keeping my eyes closed tight, trembling badly from the scare I had just gotten.

After a moment or so, I felt a paw on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Kasaru watching me. She seemed nervous about the storm as well.

I moved over and she laid down next to me, and gently hugged me close. I shook fearfully, and tried to hold back tears. After a while, Kasaru and I both fell to sleep, holding each other close. We were all each other had.

Later that night, I woke up and yawned. I looked out the front of the cave, and saw the rain had stopped. I slowly pulled myself away from Kasaru and gently tucked the blanket around her, then quietly snuck from the cave and headed for the river.

I was curious about what my dream meant and why I was supposed to go to the river. I looked around, the dirt was slowly soaking up the water, making it very muddy.

I could feel it squishing between my toes as I walked along. It felt strange, but my mind didn't focus on it, I was more curious as to what awaited me at the river.

I soon made it there, and looked around. I was all alone, not a soul was here. It worried me slightly, as to why I was alone.

'_Why would I be sent here, if no one else is here?' _I thought curiously.

I looked around, it was quiet and dark. I began to worried about being all alone here. But I pressed on, despite being scared. I wasn't going to let my fear get the better of me this time!

I crept towards the river, keeping my eyes and ears open and my claws at the ready. I wasn't sure what I had just walked myself into, but I was ready for it.

I got to the river and stood by it, waiting for something to happen. After about ten minutes of waiting, a shadowy figure suddenly streaked by. I gasped, and looked around, trying to spot them.

Then after a moment, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I squealed and spun around, to see Aniu standing there. I let out a quiet sigh in relief, glad it had just been her and not some bad guy.

"I see you decided to come after all. I wasn't sure if you would show." Aniu said calmly.

I nodded, though there was something about her tone of voice, that concerned me.

"Aniu, why did you want me to come here?" I asked.

She sighed and sat herself down on an old tree stump. "As you know, today you... found another of your powers." she said slowly.

I watched her, thinking about what I could have done, to make her ask me to come out here, in the middle of the night. After a moment, she motioned for me to sit with her. I sat down on a log next to her and stared up at her, curiously.

Aniu could see the curiousness written on my face, and finally gave in. "The power you unlocked is a special one. It's a power you can, only at first, unleash when angered." she explained.

I felt a slight chill run down my spine for some reason. "Is that what happened today? I-I just got r-really angry?" I asked.

Aniu nodded. "That's right little one. And you need to learn to control your anger, as well as your power. I will teach you how, if you'd like." she said.

I quickly nodded, fearing what would happen if I couldn't control my powers. I was very afraid if I got really mad, I could hurt myself, or worse... hurt my friends!

"When can we start?" I asked.

Aniu chuckled softly. "Not tonight, little one, but soon. I'll tell you when. Until then, I'll see you later." she said.

Then with a wave of her paw, she disappeared into the mist of the night. I sighed softly and looked around. The mist cast an eerie feel to it. I glanced around, and stiffened, when I heard a sound. I looked across the river, thinking I saw something move, then jumped and squealed, when something touched my shoulder.

I spun around and saw Kasaru standing there, with a curious and worried look. I sighed in relief, when it clicked in my mind that it was just her.

She sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. "I was so worried, when I woke up and saw you weren't there! Why did you leave?" she asked quickly.

I glanced up at her, I hadn't thought she'd wake up. "I-I came out here, t-to learn about my new p-power." I said quietly.

I was very worried that Kasaru would be very mad and I hung my head, shamefully. But instead, she sighed quietly and gave me another hug.

"I'm just glad you're safe." she said, as she gently grasped my paw and we hiked back to the cave.

As we walked, questions filled my mind; why do I have this power? What will happen when I unleash it? Why didn't Aniu tell me I was an Elemental? And...

Just _who _am I?

**Okay! Got the next chapter done, and on my birthday at that! Wow, so happy about that, hehe. PLUS the fact I JUST got my Drivers License, and all. SO HAPPY! Well, I hope you all liked it, please don't forget to review, and now, I'm off to party! Talk to you all later!:D**


	20. Twists of Fate

**Okay, I'm back! Man, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm starting to feel up to writing again, so let's get going! I've got a lot of chapters to write, before it's Moody Shadow's turn again, since that's how he did it, which I thought was AWESOME, because I got to see a TON of AWESOME chapters from him! So yeah, now that I've got that out of the way, on with the story!**

_Chapter twenty: Twists of Fate_

After a long while of walking, our cave home finally came into view. I gave a silent sigh in relief that we had made it back safely.

I looked around and saw the water glimmering in the sunshine, that was just now poking it's face through the trees. I glanced up at Kasaru, who seemed to be a bit lost in thought, so I remained silent as we hiked back.

Finally, we made it up the slight incline, and into our small, yet comfortable cave home. I looked around and saw our beds, my few different items I had collected over my time here, and the basket of bread sitting in the back, that Aniu always kept full for us.

I sat down at the edge of the cave and watched the water droplets slowly rise into the air. I sighed, and let myself drift into a deep train of thought.

My thoughts slowly shifted to what Aniu had told me, what Shawn had told me, and different things I had figured out on my own.

I narrowed my eyes, and quietly muttered, "If I'm an Elemental, shouldn't I be able to..."

I slowly trailed off, and raised my paw up towards the sky and let my eyes close tight in concentration. I bit my lip and shut my eyes as tight as I could, then after a moment gave a sigh of defeat and let my paw drop down to my lap, and hung my head sadly.

_'What's the use?'_ I thought sadly.

Then I opened my eyes, when I felt someone gently hug me, and saw Kasaru had sat herself next to me.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow..." she said quietly.

I inhaled deeply and replied softly, "It's fine. I-I wasn't expecting anything to happen..."

She barely nodded at the comment, and we both remained silent.

'_We barely know who we are, let alone how are powers work. How are we supposed to continue on like this?' _I sadly thought.

I shuddered at the thought, and wondered what Kasaru was thinking. I looked up slightly, when I felt the sun peek through the trees and began to warm my fur, making a soft smile appear on my face.

After a few more minutes, I slowly crawled over to the basket and brought over two loaves for Kasaru and myself.

I heard Kasaru let out a quiet sigh, and I knew she wasn't to pleased with another bread meal. I hadn't had much meat when I was growing up in my village. We were just lucky to get what we could get to eat, let alone much meat, so I was used to bread every day.

'_I wonder if I could buy her some meat and sneak it home for her dinner tonight...'_ I thought, letting a soft smile cross my face.

I handed hers, and could see her trying to hide her displease meant of it. She slowly began to munch on hers, and I silently ate my own. I could see she was doing her best, not to grimace with every bite. I knew I had to find her something else to eat, she's done so much for me after all.

I made a note to myself, to find her some meat while we were in town for her to have tonight.

Finally, we both finished and got ourselves ready for our trip into town. It was back to work for myself, since things were, hopefully, going to return to normal for us both. Well... as normal as it could be.

I was very excited to be dancing once again. To me, other then when I was playing with Kasaru and Kato, it was my only time that I felt at peace with myself.

As we walked through the forest, I explained my different movements and stances to Kasaru, I was so excited, I almost missed the sad expression Kasaru had.

But once I saw it, I slowly asked, "Well... would you like to try it?"

Kasaru quickly shook her head and stuttered softly , "I-I don't know what to do! I'd make a fool of myself!"

I giggled quietly, knowing I had thought the very same thing, the day Shawn called me over.

I smiled at the thought, and at Kasaru, and said, "Oh, come on! You'd do great!"

Kasaru sighed. "I-I guess I can give it a go..." she mumbled.

I smiled happily and jumped up and down, clapping my paws together. "Oh! Yay!" I exclaimed.

Kasaru rolled her eyes slightly and groaned, "Ugh..."

I giggled again, and gently grasped her paw and dragged her towards town. I was to excited about my sister trying out ribbon dancing, to worry about the thought of Mikey, and him trying to hurt us again. I quickly and happily skipped through town, with Kasaru following me close behind.

After a while of walking, Shawn's house and shop came into view and I smiled in relief at the site. We ran up, just as Shawn walked outside, and I saw him smiling, then he laughed quietly, to which I wasn't sure why.

I quickly pulled my ribbon from my pocket, and smiled even wider. Dancing was such a joy for me. But now, I was getting to share my joy with my sister.

I handed her my ribbon, and heard Kato laugh quietly, followed by a growl from Kasaru, at which Kato scurried to hide behind the counter.

Shawn chuckled softly and said, "Well, this should be interesting..."

Kasaru growled again, and he laughed even louder at that, then motioned for her to begin. I watched Kasaru happily and eagerly, as she got into a similar stance as mine.

I was so excited that she had decided to try, and silently willed her the best wishes and good luck. I knew she could do it, she just needed to believe in herself more.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, when she saw a small group of different animals gathering around, to watch her.

I giggled softly, when I saw her cheek glowing red. I hoped that this would be a good confidence builder for her.

After a moment, she begun her dance, and I couldn't help but smile as her moments turned into a beautiful, flowing dance.

I could hear a band playing a little bit a ways from us, and could tell that Kasaru was dancing along to the beat. She actually seemed happy for a change, she was smiling, she seemed totally lost in her moment of fame.

_'I _knew_ she could do it!'_ I thought happily.

As she danced, I saw a lioness moving towards the front of the crowd, which surprised me greatly. Shawn, Lily, Kato and Kasaru were the only lions around here, that I knew of.

After a moment, Shawn must have took notice too, for he suddenly gasped, and I looked over and saw the lioness had fallen to the ground, and seemed to have passed out.

I saw Kasaru slowly stop, and let the ribbon slowly drop to her side as she finished her dance, then she looked up and cocked her head to the side, as she got out of her stance and slowly approached the still lioness.

My fur stood up on end, when Shawn suddenly screamed, "_Aunt Hazel?!_".

I looked over to see Kasaru gasp, then she fell onto of the still lioness, and trembled.

"_Mama!_" she cried out, fearfully and confused.

I stared at the scene before me, in utter disbelief. I couldn't believe the fact that one of my visions was wrong. Kasaru's mother was _alive!_

And lying on the ground, not far from me...

**Well, well, well. Wasn't expecting that, where ya?! There will be quite a few more chapters before Moody Shadow picks up, he was on a great writing role, so it's my turn! If I can get my act together of course, haha! We'll see, but yeah. Hope you liked it! I'll try to get another chapter up soon, and please don't forget to review! But until next time, later!**


	21. Barely Standing

**I'm back! And back with a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, I just haven't felt up to writing much, been to tired or sick. But I'm back again, so I hope you all like it! I know it seems kinda similar to Moody Shadow's, but I AM trying to make them as close as possible, without totally copying him, that way things aren't confused, so yeah, enjoy all!**

_Chapter twenty one: Barely Standing_

I stood there, standing stiff, in total shock of the events that were flashing before my eyes. Everything seemed to move so slowly, yet they also seemed to be flying by so fast, I couldn't keep up.

Kasaru kept patting her mothers back, trying to wake her, but she just laid on the ground. Kasaru cried, and laid down next to her, and hugged her tightly around the neck, as if afraid to let her go.

But in all honesty, I would have done the same, had it been my mother. But, I knew that was completely impossible. I had witnessed my parents dismissal, so to speak.

After a moment, Shawn walked over and laid a paw on Kasaru's shoulder, and then gently pulled her away from her mother. Kasaru looked hurt by that, but I knew Shawn only wanted to help.

He gently shushed her, and knelt down next to her mother and picked her wrist and felt for her pulse. After a minute he looked over at Kato.

"Get over here now, son!" he yelled to him.

Kato nodded quickly and ran over, pushing Kasaru aside, trying to hurry. Kasaru simply stood back, watching in worry, as tears fell down her face.

At that point, I knew how badly she needed a friend, and I hurried over and hugged her tightly.

I watched as Shawn carefully picked his aunt up under her arms and carefully lifted her up. Kato tried to help, by holding her legs off the ground.

Lily ran ahead and opened the door to the house and stepped to the side, as the two hurried past.

Everything was a blur to me, and I thought I heard Kasaru yelling at Kato about something. After a moment, I shook my head and guided Kasaru into the house.

Lily slammed the door closed on a customer, who I hoped understood why she had to do that, then ran into the room with Shawn and Kasaru's mother.

I pulled up a chair and carefully sat Kasaru down at the dining table, then sat myself down next to her.

I moved closer and quietly whispered, "Everything is going to be okay Kasaru, don't worry!"

Kasaru closed her eyes, and I gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her some. I could hear Shawn franticly talking to Lily, and then turned my attention to Kato, who was whimpering quietly.

I gently took his paw and pulled him on the other side of Kasaru and gently shushed him, until he was calmed some, then returned to gently rubbing Kasaru's back.

At the moment, it seemed like I was the one holding the three of us together. But one thought crossed my mind; When will someone hold me together?

I knew that Kasaru and Shawn's family had done so much for me in my time of need. But for some reason, I still felt... so very alone. Especially now that Kasaru would hopefully have her mother again, I was... alone again.

I heard Kasaru sigh, and she buried her face into her paws and shook her head after a moment, as she began to tremble.

After a little bit, she glanced up at her mother, who still laid still in the bed, and I worriedly watched her, afraid for what was happening to her and her mama.

Then she looked at me, and slowly smiled just a little. I smiled the best smile I could, trying to show her I was there for her, and then added a slight tilt of my head.

She looked over at Kato, who quickly looked away, when he saw her watching him. She sighed and gently laid a paw on his knee. He turned, and stole a glance out of the corner of his eye, then sighed softly, when he saw her smiling slightly at him, and wiped the back of his paw across his forehead and smiled wide.

Kasaru turned back to stare into the other room, at her mother. I could see how worried and upset she was.

After a bit, Kato and myself left Kasaru to be alone for a little bit, and talked quietly among ourselves, over a small meal that Kato had thrown together for us.

I felt bad that I hadn't been able to carry out my plan of finding something nice for Kasaru to have for dinner. And I felt bad that she was going through so much, so suddenly.

After a little bit, I saw Lily come out and kneel down by Kasaru.

I heard her quietly say, "Kasaru? Honey, we've done everything we can. It's up to fate now...", then she walked over towards us, and quietly scolded Kato for some reason, that I wasn't sure of why.

After a few more minutes, I saw Shawn come out and talk to Kasaru, but I didn't catch much of what they said. Just something about, he'd done everything he could, and for some reason, Kasaru got a bit defensive, then seemed to feel bad about something, as Shawn walked off, a bit annoyed it seemed.

He sulked over to Lily and sat down at the table, and Lily laid down a plate of food for him.

I turned back to Kato after a moment, and laughed quietly at the face he was making. Then we started playing a clapping game, Kato taught me. I laughed, when I accidentally hit his arm, and we tried it again.

After a little bit, I heard Shawn sigh, then say, "Oh, come on now Kasaru..."

I turned to look at my friend, and saw her turn and run into the room with her mother. I saw her lay by her and hug her tightly. I stared at them for a moment, then felt a harsh pang of loneliness.

I did still have Kato, Shawn and Lily, but I didn't have a mother or a father. Mine had been stolen from me. I didn't have anyone to cuddle with now, if I was afraid. Kato had his parents, Kasaru now had her mother, but who did I have?

Kato tried to get me to play another round of our game, but I just sat against the wall, hugging my knees. I felt so alone now. But that was because, I truly was alone. I didn't have my mama and daddy anymore.

And I never would have them, ever again...

**Okay, kinda sad, but hey, it's how it is! I feel bad for poor Shad, but there's nothing to be done, but keep writing, and just find out what else happens to her along the way! SO! I hope you enjoyed this, and please don't forget to review! Remember, I LIVE off those! But, until the next chapter, I'll see ya later all!**


	22. Meeting Hazel

**Alrighty! I'm back again with another chapter. I just haven't felt into writing for this for some reason. I think it's because I relate, way to much to Shadow sometimes, haha! But I'll pull myself together, and get it written! Enjoy all!**

_Chapter twenty two: Meeting Hazel_

For a while, I just sat on the floor, hugging my knees, with Kato sitting beside me, trying to get me to play with him again, I just didn't have the heart for it at the moment.

After another while, I heard Kasaru's voice come from the other room, in a panicked tone, but couldn't make out what she had said.

Shawn ran into the other room, and Kato grabbed my paw and yanked me into the another room, that seemed to be Shawn's study. I followed, but wasn't sure what he was doing.

After he got in there, he suddenly shoved me. I looked up at him quickly, and saw him grinning playfully.

"Come on Shad, enough being so sad, it's depressing! I wanna play with you." Kato said, gently pushing me again.

I rolled my eyes, and figured the only way he'd stop, is if I played with him, so I nodded. He jumped up and pumped the air with his fists, in a victory dance.

"What do you want to play then Kato?" I asked.

"Hide-n-seek tag!" he said.

I slowly smiled, I loved that game. Then I quickly hit his shoulder and yelled, "Not it!"

Kato scowled at my speediness, and covered his eyes with his paws, and I ran and slid behind a bookshelf. Kato counted to ten, then looked around and his eyes widened, when he found no trace of me at all.

I smiled happily and stayed hidden as best I could. Kato began searching the room for any trace of me, but I had hidden myself very well.

After a bit, I heard something going on in the other room, like talking. I heard a feminine voice that I did not recognize, and I was hopeful that it was Kasaru's mother, so that Kasaru wouldn't worry so much.

Suddenly, Kato jumped behind me and yelled, "Boo!"

I yelped in surprise and took off running as fast as I could, with Kato behind me, trying to bat my tail, anything to make me be it.

I bounced under the table, and spun around and headed for the main living room, hoping to find some place to hide in there, and maybe get Kasaru to play as well.

We both bounded in, and I saw Kasaru stare over at us and I began to smile, thinking she would join us, when we both came to a sudden dead halt, when we heard a feral, anger filled hiss.

We both glanced at each other and cowered fearfully at the sound. Kato was the first to look over towards the sound and he gasped quietly and cowered even further when he saw his great aunt, even though he had no idea who she was.

I slowly tilted my head to the side, as a bit of curiousness got the better of me, and I turned around and saw a female lioness growling right at me, her body tensed and her fangs bared.

I tried to smile, but it turned into more nervousness then anything, and I slowly backed up, stuttering, "Um... uh..."

The lioness, seemingly miss Hazel, turned to face Shawn and asked, almost disgustedly, "Who is _this?_"

Shawn got flustered quite suddenly and clasped his paws together as he quickly thought of what to say. "Oh, that's just Shadow. Nothing to worry about..."

Kasaru's mother gasped, and bared her fangs even more. "'Nothing to worry about'? Shawn, it's a _tiger!_" she snarled angrily.

I shrunk back at that, suddenly fearing her greatly. I had never really feared lions, other then Tanis, Ajani and the ones I had seen during the raid's on our village, and the final attack led by Tanis.

Shawn shook his head, I could tell how annoyed he was by this. He looked at her and said, "Yes, I know that. She's fine, there's nothing wrong with it. Kasaru and her are perfectly good friends..."

I looked over and saw Kasaru shaking her head quickly, trying to cut him off, and he slowly trailed off, once he realized what he had gotten Kasaru into.

Kasaru's mother growled at her. "Girl, get over here!" she yelled at her.

Kasaru nervously glanced at me, as she got down from the chair she was sitting in. Kato and myself slowly backed away, as far from the furious lioness as we could.

Kasaru nervously walked over to her mother and waited, then suddenly her mother slapped her, so hard the pop sound made me jump.

Kasaru stumbled backwards in surprise, holding a paw to her cheek, and I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

Shawn quickly stood up and yelled defensively, "Hey! That was unnecessary!"

Her mother waved off the remark with a swift flick of her paw, and gestured towards me, growling furiously. "We're at war with _them_, and you go and invite one into your home? Do you _want_ to be killed?"

For some reason, that remark hurt badly. I bend down as close as I could to the floor, on all four paws. I rested my chin on my front paws, trying to hold back tears.

Shawn scoffed confidently at what she had said. "I don't live in the village anymore, we're perfectly safe out here." he told her.

Hazel shook her head stubbornly and growled. Then she softly muttered, "No, you're not. How do you think I ended up here? You think it was a coincidence? No, I've known where you were the whole time, Shawny."

Kato scrunched up his face and smirked when he heard the name, then slowly repeated, "'Shawny'?"

He giggled quietly, but Lily put a finger to her lips and shushed him quickly. Shawn scowled at him, then rolled his eyes, very annoyed that he would never hear the end of this.

Shawn shook his head after a moment, and returned his attention to his aunt. Then he slowly, nervously and almost fearfully asked, "W-what do you mean?"

Kasaru's mother lowered her eyes to the table and replied coldly, "Do you think I'm stupid Shawny? I would never let you go, without having known where you had gone! Hmph, my favorite nephew leaves? Possible heir to the throne? No sir!"

Shawn frowned, he was annoyed by the rather childish scolding he was receiving from his aunt and then glanced over at Kasaru, as she sadly walked over to her seat, pulled herself up into it, and laid her head down on her arms, I could see she was ready to cry.

Her mother didn't seem worried by this, and continued on. "If you won't throw _it_ out, then I have no choice but to take Kasaru with me when I leave!"

I looked up suddenly and fearfully, gasping, and cried out quickly, "No, please ma'am... I don't k-"

I was cut off by another angered hiss from the lioness. "Quiet you! Shawny, it'll be no more then a day or two, then I'm taking my daughter and leaving this despicable hole!"

Shawn raised an eye brow questioningly, and muttered quietly, "Yeah? Where are you going?"

Kasaru's mother seemed caught off guard by that question, from the look on her face. "Home, of course."

Shawn chuckled softly, and replied just a bit to happily, "And _why_ did you leave there in the first place?"

His aunt stopped and her face got pale as something suddenly dawned on her. She placed a paw to her forehead, and looked quite faint.

After a moment, she quietly said, "I-I didn't even realize what happened. Tanis... he... he did this to me. Does that mean...?"

Shawn nodded, quite regretfully. "Yes, Tanis is in charge now. And you're an outcast. Kasaru however, she can go back as long as she's accepted.", he stopped when he realized what he'd said, and quickly added, "I wouldn't recommend it though."

I looked over at Kasaru who looked up, and wiped a paw across her face, and saw myself and Kato watching her, worriedly. She wiped the last of her tears away and nodded that she was alright.

Then her mother spoke up again. "W-what am I supposed to do then?"

Shawn sighed and stole a glance at Lily, who barely shook her head for some reason, but Shawn spoke up anyways.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here, after all you've done for me..." he said, trailing off slightly as Lily burst in suddenly.

"For a little while, that is." she said, trying not to seem alarmed or worried.

Hazel chuckled, she seemed quite amused by Lily. "And of what tribe are you, my dear?" she asked, addressing Lily.

Lily clearly blushed at the question, and replied a bit embarrassed, "I-I'm not of any tribe. My family came here years and years ago, alone."

I saw Shawn look over at Lily, as his aunt burst out laughing. "Ooh, what I laugh!" she said.

Lily's cheeks reddened even more at that, and I could see how embarrassed she was by all this, and I felt very bad for her, understanding how she must feel.

Hazel turned to Shawn and said, "At least she's pretty..."

Now it was Shawn's turn to blush at the remark, as he quietly muttered, "Auntie!"

A shy smile crept up on Lily's lips, and she quietly said, "Thank you ma'am."

Kasaru's mother simply grunted, and then turned her head to poor Kato, who shuddered fearfully, when he realized her eyes were on him.

"How's my... favorite grand nephew?" she asked calmly.

Kato squeaked in surprise and hid behind Lily, and quickly muttered, "Fine..."

Hazel chuckled and turned to face Shawn. "He's just like you!" she said, seemingly simply rolled his eyes and shrugged at Kato, who returned his gesture, nervously. After that, there was a awkward silence that hung in the air, until Shawn sighed and spoke up.

"Well, it's getting late, how about we all turn in?"

Everyone slowly nodded, and took their time getting up. I could see Kasaru avoiding eye contact with me, and I did the same with her mother, fearing she would yell at me again.

As soon as I had the moment, I dashed past her, up the stairs and into Kato's room. I waited for Kasaru and Kato to join me, then as they came into the room, I threw myself on Kasaru, hugging her tightly.

She returned my hug, and quietly said, "I'm sorry."

I sighed, and wiped a tear off my nose, that I hadn't noticed as I ran upstairs, then replied, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble like that!"

Kasaru looked away from me, and I could see she was still upset about what her mother had did. "It's not your fault..." she quietly muttered.

I nodded sadly, and slowly retreated away from her, and stood beside Kato, feeling Kasaru wanted to be alone; and I was right.

She moved away from us and sat herself in the far corner of the room, deep in thought.

I felt my lips trembling, and tears threatening to roll down my face again. I bit my lip, trying to hold the tears back. I had never thought that anything like this would have happened.

Kato gently took my paw, and smiled at me, but I saw it falter when he saw how sad I was.

Then without any warning, Kasaru suddenly screamed, "Mama!"

I nearly jumped out of my fur, as she suddenly ran out of the room. I turned to Kato, who was just as surprised as I was.

I ran after her, knowing that one way or the other, this night wasn't over just yet...

**Well, well, well. Looks like Hazel hasn't taken well to Shadow, has she? And I can assure you, things are just heating up! What will happen next? Well stay tuned and hit the chapter button, because there's another chapter for ya! But, don't forget to review please! So yeah, see ya on the next page!**


	23. Lost and Alone

**Hey! What'd I tell ya? I told you I would see you on the next page, HAHA! Sorry, I feel awful at the moment, so corny jokes are all I got. But yeah, I'll shut up, since I doubt anyone wants to listen to me, and wants to read the story, so yeah, see ya at the end of the chapter!**

_Chapter twenty three: Lost and Alone_

I saw Kasaru skid to a stop at the top of the stairs, and I perked my ears up, when I heard voices drifting up the stairs, from the living room.

"...Kasaru is a good girl, I just can't see her doing something like that!"

I quickly recognized the voice as Hazel, Kasaru's mother. I had no idea what they were talking about, and I began thinking that it had something to do with me.

I was very worried that Hazel was mad that Kasaru had befriended me, and I only hoped I could convince her I was nice and wasn't some monster as they seemed to think of us as.

After a moment, Kasaru started slowly down the stairs. She looked back and saw myself and Kato, following her, with curiosity all over our faces.

We all suddenly stopped dead still when we had reached half way down the stairs, for Shawn must have heard us.

"Kids, back to Kato's room!" he yelled.

Kato and I both sighed and turned around. Kasaru pleaded for us to come with her, but Kato was still worried about his great aunt, and I was deathly afraid to get Kasaru in trouble again.

I tried to catch her eye again, as I reached Kato's room, but I saw she was just pouting, and I sadly closed the door and then leaned against it, as my chest started to heave.

Kato ran over to me, worried. "Shadow? Shad what's wrong?!" he asked quickly.

I didn't answer him, and just simply slid myself to the floor and started sobbing. Everything was crumbling down around me, once again, in my short life.

All I wanted then was just to have my mama and daddy there for me, just once more. All I wanted was to erase what had happened and bring them back.

Kato carefully pulled me to my feet and guided me to his bed, where I fell down on the sheets and cried.

I was so alone, I felt so left behind and hurt. Kasaru's mother hated me, and I had gotten Kasaru into trouble for just being her friend. And that hurt the most, causing my friend, my sister, trouble just because I cared about her.

I had never done anything to them, but I was hated, and looked upon with disgust. I was only a cub, I only wanted a friend, a family to love me. But I never would have my parents back, not after what _Tanis_ did.

I could only imagine what Tanis would do, if I was brought to him, and I quickly shook the thought from my head, for I didn't need any more nightmares then what was playing out before me.

Kato did his best to sooth me, but all I wanted was my mama, and I was never going to have her again.

After a while, I finally drifted off into a hard, pain filled sleep, with nothing but nightmares to fill my mind.

Over and over, I saw not only my parents killed in front of my eyes, but Kasaru being stolen from me as well. My worst nightmares seemed to come to me all night long, until I finally awoke with a long gasp, and a tear stained face.

I looked over and saw Kato sprawled out on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow tightly, his tail twitching every once in a while, as he slept peacefully.

I carefully crawled off the end of the bed, so that I didn't wake him, and snuck out the door. I carefully and quietly walked down the steps, so that they wouldn't creak and wake anyone.

I reached the bottom and looked into the guest room, the one I had stayed in for much to long over the last bit, and the sight I saw, struck me hard.

I saw Kasaru snuggled up tightly with her mother, who had her arms gently wrapped around her, protectively.

I felt tears roll down my face in streams, for the fact of how much I wanted that to be me.

I quickly ran into the living room and pulled myself up onto the couch and buried my face into one of the pillows and sobbed hard.

I wanted to scream for my mama, but I knew that would do me no good, that would only wake Kasaru's mother and that would make everything worse, because she would be mad.

I sobbed into the pillow for a while, until I felt a soft touch on my shoulder and I looked up to see Shawn standing there, with open arms.

I whimpered and he gently lifted me up and held me, as I cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright sweetie. It's alright." he whispered softly in my ear, as he gently rubbed my back.

I barely heard him and just sobbed. "I-I w-want m-my _m-mama_!" I cried, as I clung to him.

He sighed and sat down, and gently rocked me. "I know dear, I know."

I looked towards the room that Kasaru and Hazel occupied and sobbed harder.

"P-please S-Shawn! Y-you can't l-let her t-take K-Kasaru! I-I-I-I'll do a-anything!" I begged, through hard sobs.

He sighed deeply. "I know I said a few things last night, that were out of line." he said, almost to himself, "but I promise Shadow, I will do everything in my power to see if my aunt will stay, so you can be with Kasaru. I promise."

I let out shaky sigh in relief, and then as my mind suddenly crossed my mother again, I began to sob hard, once again into his fur.

I prayed with all my heart, that my parents were somewhere peaceful and happy.

For I wasn't. And I knew I wouldn't be for a long, long time...

**Okay, yes, I know it's short, but I'm sorry, I'm to depressed to write anymore. I've got to much similar feelings that Shadow has, so this is just a bit much for me, because I do feel a bit, 'lost and alone' at the moment, hard as that is to explain... Actually, if you me to explain, just ask me in a PM, for I think I do know how to explain... but, I do hope that it was good enough, short as it was, and that you all enjoyed it. Please, don't forget to review, and... it is finally Moody Shadow's turn! I finally was able to get my chapters done, sad as they may be, and as sad as they have made ME, haha... but yes, it is now Moody Shadow's turn, and I look very much forward to what he has planned! So until then, talk to you later all!**


	24. Falling Slowly

**I return. Man, why do sad chapters seem to be what I'm writing right now?! Well, that's kinda Shadow's whole background really. Poor thing. Well, I won't say anymore, and let you all get to reading. See ya at the end!**

_Chapter twenty four: Falling Slowly_

After a while, Shawn left me be in the living room. He gently covered a blanket over me, and left to check on Lily, who was still sleeping.

I felt absolutely alone and didn't see what good it was even getting up and going to check on anyone.

I laid on the couch for a while, then after a while, my ears began to slowly perk up, as I heard a soft tune being hummed.

I slowly sat up and looked around. I wasn't sure who would be up that would be humming such a pretty tune.

I soon became very curious and followed the sound all the way to the kitchen, where I saw Kasaru sitting at the table, humming and gently moving her head to the beat of her song.

I stood there for a few minutes, until I finally got up the courage to interrupt her.

"K-Kasaru?" I softly said, causing her to flinch and gasp.

She turned around, and I saw an angry look on her face, that soon softened, when she saw it was me. I felt bad for interrupting her pretty song, but after what had happened last night, and this morning with Shawn, I felt in dire need of her company.

She sat back in her chair and hung her head, almost nervously. I wasn't sure why she would be nervous though, it was just me. Or... was it because it was me?

I shook my head of the thought and waited for her to say something. She looked up at me after a while, but I remained quiet, thinking she would speak first, since I had interrupted her.

She remained quiet, and I simply stared at her, with a simple expression on my face, being unsure of how to feel. I was still upset about how her mother had been towards not only me, but Kasaru as well.

But I was also very upset, and maybe even envious that Kasaru actually had her mother again.

After a bit, she sighed and stood up, and then slowly walked to me. She reached out to me, and to her surprise, and also mine, I batted her paw away.

I was as taken back by what I had done, as she was. But her shock, quickly became anger.

"Shadow, what's wrong with you?" she asked, causing me to quickly blink back the tears that came up in my eyes.

I didn't think it would be good to say anything, so I just followed her moments, as she sat herself back at the table.

She sighed deeply, and I was curious as to what exactly she was thinking.

I was suddenly very afraid to speak to her, for fearing I would say something wrong and either upset her, or make things worse for her. I was very afraid of what her mother might do, if she saw us talking to each other.

After a moment, Kasaru spoke up again. "If you have something to say, just say it Shadow. Otherwise... I'd like to be alone."

I blinked a few times, at the sudden outburst. And after a moment, I sighed and relaxed some. I felt tears sting my eyes, and felt my lips trembling. I know I had to say it, it just hurt so much to even _think_ about it.

Finally, I swallowed, trying to keep myself from crying, and I forced out a soft whisper, "I-I don't want you to g-go..."

I felt a tear fall down my face, as Kasaru threw her head back with a deep sigh and stared at the ceiling. I knew neither of us liked it, but I had to say it.

Kasaru was silent for a while, and every second, my worry grew, that she would be upset with me.

After what seemed like forever, she finally looked down at me. I could see confliction in her eyes, and knew she was fighting about something within herself.

She stared at me for a moment, then nodded slightly and turned away from me. I was hurting badly, and was in need of answers, but began to fear I wouldn't be getting any.

After a moment, Kasaru gave a slight, but encouraging smile at me. I tried to smile back at her, but still was on the verge of tears.

After a few moments, she gave me another soft smile, then quietly answered, "I-I don't know what to do."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no words came, and I closed it again, fearing I'd say something foolish.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Kasaru said, seemingly speaking for myself as well.

My lips trembled and I stared at her, hoping, praying, begging her with my eyes, for an answer different than that.

I swallowed again, and felt a lone tear fall down my cheek, as I forcefully opened my mouth to speak. "I thought... I thought you would stay here. What am I supposed to do without you?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Kasaru closed her eyes, and I felt more tears falling down my face. All I wanted was for us to be together. She was everything to me. My friend, my sister, my life too.

"Shadow, please, I want to be alone right now." Kasaru finally said.

Then without giving me the chance to say a word, she quickly left the kitchen, then out the front door, leaving me standing alone in the kitchen, as more tears fell to the floor.

I wasn't sure what to do at that point. The one thing I'd begged to not happen, was happening. Kasaru was pushing me away, and that was the one thing in life I never wanted.

I closed my eyes, as the hurt began to quickly build up inside me. I didn't know what to do.

After a bit, I felt myself moving, almost not of my control. I walked outside, and then crawled up onto the roof of the house.

I sat down at the highest point and stared out over the small village. I scanned my eyes over every place I could, hoping to find Kasaru, but to no avail.

After a while, I slowly looked up to the sky.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I sadly whispered.

I slowly returned my gaze to the forest, looking towards where my cave home, as a song slowly began to come to my mind, and after a moment, was smoothly passing my lips, as I sang the words.

"I don't know you but I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me and always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out  
Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it known  
Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
The moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
Well, you have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won  
Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it known  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along..."

I paused for a moment, as the last lyrics slowly passed my lips.

"I paid the cost too late  
Now you're gone..."

As my song slowly came to an end, and I closed my mouth, returning the silence around me. But after a moment, I suddenly felt at ease. And as if someone where with me.

I slowly looked up at the sky again, as a soft smile crossed my lips.

"Thank you mama, daddy. I'll never forget you." I quietly whispered, as I laid a paw on my chest, as if saying, I would always keep their memory in my heart.

And I _always_ would, no matter where my life went, I would always remember them...

**Well, I had planned on ending it differently, but, I think I should spare Shadow some trouble for at least, one more chapter, hehe. I'll leave the next chapter up to Moody Shadow! I look very much forward to seeing what he has planned next. As I always do! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. The song Shadow sang, is the same as the title, 'Falling Slowly' it's sung by Damian McGinty. He's an AMAZING singer! (And I'm getting to meet him, AGAIN, on June 29****th****! WHOO! So excited!) But yeah, I'm not sure if this is his song or he just sings it, but he does it amazingly, and I highly suggest looking it up. It's a wonderful song! And look up ANYTHING by him really, haha! But yeah, I hope you liked this, please don't forget to leave a review, I really want to know how I'm doing on this. So yeah, until next time, see ya later all!**


End file.
